


221Boom! ~The Johnlock edition

by Lonewarg, madsydva



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explosions, First Time, Fish & Chips, Hospitals, M/M, Massage, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Sherlock botches an experiment and there's in explosion in the flat.This is a companion story to 221Boom! You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424Sherlock: LonewargJohn: MadsydvaWe do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!





	1. An Invitation and a Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter takes place before the first Chapter of 221Boom!

**Sherlock**

I stand in the kitchen of 221B, my old brown lab coat on around my suit, googles over my eyes and measuring one test tube into another carefully.

##### John

I’m at the desk in the sitting room working on my laptop... finishing up the blog post of our latest case. My phone buzzes. It’s a text from my Army friend Bill Murray.

 

* **Text from Bill*** I’m in London for the night. Drinks?   
  
“We’ve got nothing on tonight, right? Mind if I go meet a friend for a pint?” I call to Sherlock.

**Sherlock**

I don't even hear him, turning to fix one of the samples into my tube rack, tapping it so it settles.

##### John

Sherlock doesn’t answer so text Bill back anyway.

 

* **Reply to Bill*** Sure. There’s a little spot just around the corner from Baker St. You want to meet here then walk?  
  
***text to John*** Absolutely! 6:30?  
  
**Reply to Bill** See you then.  
  
I put my phone down and then my stomach rumbles. I look at my watch 1:28 pm. We hadn’t had lunch yet. Just toast and tea after our lie in and some lazy shower sex. I smile to myself as I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. “I’m making a sandwich. You want one?” I ask over my shoulder.

**Sherlock**

I'm still caught up in my experiment, now fiddling with a cooler box from the morgue marked 'human body parts: hazard' in bold red letters.

 

##### John

When he doesn’t answer me... again. I close the fridge and walk over behind where he is sitting at the table. I wrap my arms around his chest pulling him back against me. I nuzzle his neck. “Sherlock...”

**Sherlock**

Blinking I come out of my little experiment trance, turning my head and peering down at him, "When did you get in? I thought you were at the clinic today?"

 

**John**

“I’ve been home all morning. Because I worked the weekend.” I press a kiss into the crook of his neck. “Don’t tell me you forgot our shower this morning...” I mumble.

**Sherlock**

My brow creases, staring into mid air a moment, "Of course I remember our shower. I thought you went off to work after it though. Where have you been all day?"

##### John

I pull away from him chuckling, making my way back to the fridge. “All day? It’s only been three hours I made us tea and toast and I’ve been in the sitting room working on my laptop. I’ve been talking to you, you know.”

**Sherlock**

I have the grace to look a little guilty at that, but only a little, quickly regaining my composure, "I was listening. It was all very interesting, what you were saying."

##### John

I start pulling sandwich fixings out of the fridge. “Uh huh l. I bet you could tell me everything I said.... what kind of sandwich do you want?”

**Sherlock**

Putting down my other test tube I pick up my laptop, striding into the living room and flopping down onto my chair to make some quick notes, "What's edible in the fridge? Don't use anything on the second shelf down."

##### John

I groan and toss the deli wrapped package of sliced Gouda into the bin. I settle for making myself a Turkey and cheddar sandwich and cheese only sandwich for Sherlock. I cut his sandwich into two triangles and put it on a napkin. I carry it into the sitting room and place it on the arm of his chair, sitting opposite him in my own chair. I take a bite of my sandwich. “Since I know you didn’t hear me, I’m going to meet my friend Bill for pints at 6:30.”

**Sherlock**

Glancing up from my laptop I give a little hum, then my look sharpens as his words filter through to my actual attention, "Bill? He's a bad influence on you."

##### John

I quirk an eyebrow. “ How do you mean? Bill’s an obnoxious dumbass, sure but a bad influence?”

**Sherlock**

Ducking my head back down to my laptop, my hand sneaks out towards the food next to me, "He's always trying to set you up with his seeming endless abundance of female friends."

##### John

My face falls a bit. Oh I hadn’t thought of that. “He was just trying to be helpful.” I mumble through a bite of my sandwich.

**Sherlock**

Munching my own I let the silence stretch a little between us, before murmuring, "I know of course you'll say no. But I also know you'll get irritated by his insistence since you won't want to be open with him about our relationship as you don't want to be teased all night by your friend." my little deduction goes on, "You're now concerned that you'll end up punching Bill as he has a mouth that's around ten times larger than his brain."

##### John

I narrow my eyes at him. “You know I hate it when you do that to me. And I was actually thinking about telling him, being honest. If he does tease me it’ll be good-naturedly. More like I told you so.”

**Sherlock**

Munching another bite I poke my head up slightly, giving an impish smirk, "He's bisexual. He may try and start setting you up with his male friends also once he knows you share his orientation."

##### John

“Seriously?” I thought about it a second. That did explain a few things.... “I didn’t know that.... and why would he set me up with someone else if I tell him I’m in a committed relationship with you?”

**Sherlock**

Closing my laptop lid I peer over at John, "Because he's a bit of an idiot who will take some time getting used to you being in a serious relationship. Especially with a person such as I."

##### John

The corner of my mouth turns up. “Maybe I will punch him in the nose then.”

**Sherlock**

A small roll of my eyes precedes my words, "Then he'd laugh and hit you back and you'd engage in a rather clumsy and drunken fight that would probably end with me getting a call from Lestrade to come and fetch you. I'm well aware that hitting each other is how you army types express love."

##### John

I snort. “Really? When was last time I punched you?” I pick up the newspaper off my side table.

**Sherlock**

Smirking a little I get up, swanning back to my experiment in the kitchen, "Does slapping my rear while in the shower count?"

##### John

“Ummm... no. That’s different.” I smile a bit behind the newspaper.

**Sherlock**

Rearranging my test tubes I head for the fridge, "Is it? What did you say this morning...that you were going.." my lip pulls back in a slightly teasing sneer, "..slap me till it jiggles and I come all over you?"

##### John

I smile not really reading the newspaper, thinking about our morning. “Not sure how much love I was expressing just then. But I meant it didn’t I?” Our sex life had only gotten the tiniest bit more colorful in the last few weeks but we hadn’t moved on to anything more serious than what we’d done at hotel in Sussex. Not that I was complaining, because everything was pretty amazing.

**Sherlock**

Pulling out the morgue marked box I examine the seal, nodding and placing it on the table ready for later when John is out and can't moan about what I plan to do, "I still have your hand print on one buttock John."

##### John

I open the paper to the middle and shake it open. “Mmmm. Good. I bet it stings a bit still too, hmmm?”

**Sherlock**

My look is rather patronizing from the kitchen, "You know it does. Everytime I move I'm reminded of what we’ve done."

##### John

I hum again, pretty proud of myself. “Then you won’t forget me when I’m gone tonight.”

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I start setting out the chemicals I need for tonight's experiments, "I'll remember you everytime I need to sit down John." there's a slight reddish hint to my cheekbones as my words call to mind the elephant in the room between us.

##### John

I blush and straighten the paper, fleeting images of the other ways I could make him not be able to sit run through my mind. I try to focus on the paper.

**Sherlock**

Giving a small quirk of my lips I put my own head down, attempting to ignore the slightly charged atmophere now, only the clink of glass beakers and crinkle of paper breaking the silence.

##### John

After a few minutes of browsing the newspaper and not finding anything interesting, I go to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water from the tap, dragging my hand across Sherlock’s shoulders as I go by. I go back into the sitting room and sit on the sofa and flip on the telly.

**Sherlock**

I can't stop my transport from rebelling and giving a small shudder, leaving the table and going to flop down besides him, my head falling down quite hard into his lap to demand strokes.

##### John

I hum and start running my fingers through his hair. “Experiment not holding your attention?”

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I feel myself relaxing, tuning out the noise of the TV and just feeling John's fingers in my curls, "I can't do the next stage until you go out."

##### John

“Why not?”

**Sherlock**

There's only a split second before I answer but that tiny hesitation problem speaks volumes to John, "I just need to be able to concentrate, that's all."

##### John

I frown. “I distract you from your work?”

**Sherlock**

My voice is slightly lazy and slurred, "Yes. Of course you do."

##### John

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

**Sherlock**

I open just one eye, peering up and fixing him in an intent gaze, "Why? Before you came along I would have to resort to drugs to distract me from my thoughts when the experiments grew too boring or too dangerous."

##### John

“So, I’m a good distraction.” I tug a bit on his curls as my fingers brush through them.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I close my eye, glad that John is seeing my point now, "The best. Apart from when you're being boring of course."

##### John

“Well, you always make sure to tell me when I’m being boring, so I’ll make sure to spice it up when I am.” I scratch at the back of his skull and turn my attention back to the telly.

**Sherlock**

I give a little hum in reply to that, settling down quietly and drifting into a light doze as my head is stroked by John's sturdy fingers.

##### John

We remain that way for a few hours, Sherlock lightly snoozing as I brush through his hair, then his neck, finally settling with drawing lazy circles on his back.

**Sherlock**

Yawning widely I open one eye, peering up, "How long till you have to go and meet Bill?"

##### John

I look at my watch. “About two hours.”

**Sherlock**

Wriggling a little I roll onto my front, head down in John's lap now and starting to nuzzle, "I have time to give you a reminder that you're not to chase after Bill or his friends then."

##### John

“I would say, I don’t need a reminder but...” I thrust my hips up a bit.

**Sherlock**

Chuckling deeply and darkly I grab the zip of John's flies in my teeth, peering up at him with a hint of challenge in my eyes.

##### John

I lift my hips up and that starts him pulling my zip, but stretches it out so he can pull it down easier.

**Sherlock**

The zip makes a soft rippling sound as it's pulled down, my nose and lips entering the gap it's left, "Red pants John? How daring..."

##### John

“Mmm. My favorite ones. You weren’t paying attention when I get dressed?” My hand finds its way back to his curls.

**Sherlock**

Smirking I tug with my teeth, trying to pull the bright red and white fabric down, "I was more interested in watching what was covered than what was covering it John."

##### John

I chuckle. “Would you like some help? Or is this part of the experience?”

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I can't reply properly, my mouth filled with red fabric as I tug it down, trying to get my prize out of the opening.

##### John

I hold my hips in place while he tugs down on my pants. He still struggling a bit, so I reach up to start undoing my belt and button of my pants.

**Sherlock**

My voice is a little muffled, grunting, "No. I can do this. Hands off." before going back to struggling with it.

##### John

I raise my hands up in surrender and lay back looking at the ceiling. He pulls my pants down bit by bit only for them to be pushed back up slightly by my hardening erection. He nips more forcefully, catching my skin in the process. “Ow! Watch your teeth!”

**Sherlock**

Glancing up I grumble a little to cover my clumsiness, "This is harder than it looks in porn John. You're also larger than others I've seen this performed on."

##### John

I try to hold back a grin. “Well I apologize for the inconvenience.”

**Sherlock**

Grabbing his pants between my teeth, careful not to nip him this time, I try and pull them down once more, this time managing it but getting hit in the eye by an explosion of penis as it pops up through the resulting space created

##### John

My cock springs from my pants as he manages to get them down low enough. I’m only half hard though so it flops a bit onto Sherlock’s face.

**Sherlock**

There's a playful glare aimed up John's body, "I didn't see that in porn either."

##### John

“You’re going to have to show me which ones you’ve been watching. Their giving you unrealistic expectations.” I grin down at him.

**Sherlock**

My glare fades, giving way to a chuckle as I bend my head again, my tongue sliding out and licking a stripe up his length, "And suffer you making snide comments all the way through them?"

##### John

I gasp as he runs his tongue over me. “Why would I be making snide remarks? Maybe I’d learn something. Pick up some tips.”

**Sherlock**

Blinking I lift my head, considering it for a moment then smirking, nodding, "I suppose you can also point out the unrealistic bits." before sinking my whole mouth down onto John, lips pulled wide as my cheeks puff out a little in effort before suctioning back in, holding his gaze all the while.

##### John

I breathe out a moan and let my head fall back on the sofa, while still holding his gaze. “Nggh. Jesus... your mouth...”

**Sherlock**

Flexing my lips a little, I employ all the tricks I've learnt over the past month, relaxing my throat and slipping his head past my gag reflex, pressing my tongue to the underside hard and wriggling it.

 

 

##### John

“Ffffuuck.” My head rolls the rest of the way back and I have to close my eyes. My hips move up ever so slightly.

**Sherlock**

A muffled little grunt comes from my throat as I swallow a little more, my nose now firmly planted in John's pubic hair, eyes still gazing upwards at him with a small arch of my brow. One hand slips upwards to finally undo his belt and button.

##### John

I adjust my position even more, sliding down so I’m even more reclined, making my lap even flatter.

**Sherlock**

As John slides down my hand tug his jeans down, sliding them onto his thighs and then knees, before a hand works it's way under his heavy testicles, supporting them as I begin to flex my lips and throat, massaging him almost lazily.

##### John

I let out a low moan when he cups my bollocks. How was it possible that he was so good at this? “Christ, can you just suck me like this for the rest of our lives? I want to stay in your mouth forever.”

**Sherlock**

My tongue flexes at that, probing and pushing at his sensitive underside as my throat massages his glands, lips sucking eagerly at his shaft as my hand starts to jiggle and caress his testicles. There's a shining light in my eyes as I watch him, smug satisfaction clear as I reduce him to a quivering wreck.

##### John

My breaths start coming out in a low whine. “You’re never going to make me come if you’re just holding it there.” I squirm underneath him.

**Sherlock**

I attempt to chuckle, it just coming out as a muffle little grunting sound that vibrates around his cock, before my lips slowly and sensually ripple upwards, making every single moment of sensation on his shaft tingle with tongue and cheeks sucking.

##### John

He slowly pulls up and I let out a long moan in time with him. “You’re going to fucking kill me. You know that?” I thread my fingers through his hair.

**Sherlock**

My hand drifts down a little, massaging the sensitive spot just behind his balls, lips tight as I start to plunge my mouth up and down him harder, faster, paying special attention to his head in a way I know drives him insane, tongue dancing and pressing.

##### John

His fingers made his way, below my balls and I gasp, tensing. This was new. But then the shock was over as he started working up and down my cock with his mouth. My fingers start working into the fabric of the couch. He swipes his tongue around my head on every up pull, and I can’t help but let out a whine every time.

**Sherlock**

My fingers explore more since John hasn't pushed them away, fingers sliding to rub and caress, attempting to find the spot I have read about. Sweeping my eyes over him I can't help but grin a little before sinking back down onto him.

##### John

I can feel him moving his fingers around searching for the right spot. He takes me fully into his mouth again and I gasp. “Push harder, I think.” I offer, squirming.

**Sherlock**

Pausing I can't nod, head occupied but my long fingers do indeed press harder, palm cupping and lifting his balls and my lip and tongue slurp on his shaft and head, enjoying the taste even as I seek my prize.

##### John

“Oh fuck!” My head shoots up and my hips buck. “I think you found it.” I say shakily. I lay back again with a deep breath.

**Sherlock**

Pulling my lips off I speak for the first time since I began, "Is it as good as is claimed?"

##### John

I nod quickly. “Yeah. I think so.”

**Sherlock**

My lips quickly plunge back again onto his cock, slurping him in messily with a large amount of salvia, sucking my cheeks in harder as I press three fingers before his balls, jiggling my palm to play with him.

##### John

“Bloody fucking hell, that’s good. Fuck, Sherlock...” My hand kneads into his shoulder, wanting some sort of grounding contact. My hips start to rock in time with his fingers and mouth. My breathing comes out in low moans.

**Sherlock**

My other hand quickly reaches, grabbing his arm and trying to guide his grasping fingers to my hair, my other hand massaging him harder as I feel his balls lift up tight, a salty sweet little burst on my tongue that I lap up eagerly, tongue sweeping back and forth over and inside his slit.

##### John

He moves my hand to his hair and I thread my fingers through it, trying not to pull too hard. I can feel my release coiling up, and my balls clench up. “I’m right fucking there, Sherlock.... so close...” My hips buck up into his mouth.

**Sherlock**

My fingers swirl around the slight bump I can feel when I press hard enough, massaging it as I watch John, sinking my lips up and down while sucking and slurping away the precum from his slit, tongue dancing and pressing on his shaft and head, before adding a twist to my whole head, corkscrewing my mouth up and down him.

##### John

He twists his whole mouth around me, and he pushes harder into my prostate and I’m there, coming hard into his mouth. My eyes screwed shut and his name coming out as one long groan, as I spill my warmth into his mouth and down his throat.

**Sherlock**

Still massaging I pause my corkscrewing, instead concentrating on swallowing down every last drop, long neck working as my tongue swipes back and forth to collect up all I can, the taste having grown quite addictive to me.

##### John

I’m warm all over and even warmer inside Sherlock’s mouth, where I was slowly going soft. I was panting desperately, almost hyperventilating. I tried my best to slow my breathing.

**Sherlock**

Very slowly I pull away, savouring every last little hint of his flavour, before settling back, watching him smugly, "Prostrate massage. You enjoyed it."

##### John

He pulls off of me and I let out a breathy “Uh.”, my hips pulling back into the couch. I nod my answer, swallowing, still trying to catch my breath.

**Sherlock**

My tongue flicks out and around my lips, catching a stray dribble from one corner and then stretching lazily, "Later, when you come home from your meeting with Bill, you can return the favour."

##### John

I grunt, continuing to run my fingers through his curls, head still lolled on the back of the couch. “Are you sure you want to wait?”

**Sherlock**

Hesitating I consider my transport for a moment. I'm almost painfully hard, pressing into the zip of my trousers. "I think I will wait. Then you can take your time to take me apart."

##### John

I huff out a breath. “Stop talking like that. I can’t possibly do that again right now.”

**Sherlock**

Wriggling my legs I kick them out to the front, standing and rearranging myself smugly, before striding towards the kitchen, "It will give you something to think about. All the time while Bill is attempting to set you up on a date with one of his friends I'll be back here, wanting you."

##### John

I gather myself up and pull my pants and jeans back up. I smile crookedly to myself. Maybe that would make me feel less guilty about cutting drinks with Bill short, when he started to get a little too drunk. I look at my watch. 5:02. I still had a little time before I needed to get ready to meet Bill. I could do with a rest after that. I throw my legs up onto the couch laying back. I set the alarm on my watch for an hour and close my eyes.

**Sherlock**

My smile is rather gentle as I watch John settle down for a nap. Adjusting myself again I begin to plan out my experiment for the night, checking everything is in place and then sitting down in my chair, retreating into my mind palace while John is sleeping.

##### John

I dose lightly for a while as Sherlock shuffles in the kitchen. The alarm on my watch goes off and I sit up and rub my face. Sherlock is still working in the kitchen, so I stop to ruffle his hair and kissing the top of his head on my way to the bathroom.

**Sherlock**

Glancing up as he passes I pretend to be annoyed as my fringe drops over my eyes, pushing it back and leaning over my chemicals once more.

##### John

I take care of my business in the bathroom, then go into the bedroom to change. I change my T-shirt to a button down and my favorite jumper. I spray on a bit of cologne. I put on socks and shoes and reenter the kitchen. I look at my watch 6:20....

**Sherlock**

Lifting my head I sniff the air, wrinkling my nose, "Not your favourite cologne. That's the cheap stuff."

##### John

I shrug. “I only wear the good one on special occasions.”

**Sherlock**

Chuckling I look back down to my slides I'm preparing, "You wear your good one when you go out with me."

##### John

“Exactly. Special. That and I know you like the other one. It almost guarantees that I get head when we get home.” I grin at him. “In fact, maybe I should put it on so you can think about how I good I smell while I’m gone.”

**Sherlock**

Sparing him a quick glare I roll my eyes, "I gave you oral sex around an hour ago. You can't possibly be ready for it again for at least another four hours." I pause before adding cheekily, "Old man."

##### John

“You’re right, I’m not.” I say waking around the table to stand behind him. I wrap my arms around his shoulders again. I lean down to whisper in his ear. “It was probably the most amazing one you’ve given me yet. But you didn’t get off, and I know you’re waiting for me. So I’ll be ready for you when I get back.” I mouth at the spot behind his ear.

**Sherlock**

Shivering at his words so close, my hands slip, ruining the slide I'm working on before glancing back at him, quirking a brow, "Send me a text ten minutes before you leave the pub. I shall be naked on our bed when you return."

##### John

My kisses trail down the back of his neck. “Mmm. That sounds like wonderful idea.”

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I try and give him a playful push away, "Go to Bill. I don't want that great idiot coming to our flat to see where you are. I still haven't got the stench out from last time."

 

##### John

I chuckle at him. I grab his chin and turn his face up towards me, kissing his lips upside down. “I’ll be back after a while.”

**Sherlock**

Sighing our lips part, my expression slightly peaceful. Nodding I huff, "Don't be too late or I'll start without you."

##### John

“You better not.” I kiss the top of his head, squeezing his shoulder. I exit out the kitchen door to the landing and down the stairs,


	2. The A&E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Previous chapter can be found in Chapter 1 of 221Boom here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424

##### John

I round the corner at a full run to see multiple emergency vehicles in front of Baker Street. I push past any personnel that try to stop me. "Sherlock?!" I see Mycroft standing in front of an orange shock blanket covered Sherlock. I run to him, pushing past Mycroft and kneel in front of him. "Sherlock, what happened? Are you alright?”

**Sherlock**

In a daze I peer up at John, blinking slowly with a slightly glazed look, "You're going to murder me over the microwave."

##### John

I chuckle, taking his head between my hands. “No, Love. Sod the bloody microwave. I can buy 100 new microwaves. I can’t replace you.”

 

A paramedic comes over. “The second ambulance is here. We were waiting for it to take Mr. Holmes to the hospital. Are you a relative?”

 

“I’m his partner and his Doctor.” She nods, I turn to Sherlock. “Come on. Let’s go get you checked out.”

**Sherlock**

Looking down at my hands I frown. They're shaking. Why are they shaking? I don't even know if I'm speaking out loud or not as I shake my head. Now that's shaking too. I'm shaking all over.

##### John

I pull him up to standing, putting my arm around him and help him to the ambulance. He was shaking all over. “It’s alright. We’ll get you in the ambulance where it’s warm and you can lay down.”

**Sherlock**

Freezing I resist John's arms, looking around in confusion, "Lestrade? Hudders?"

##### John

“Lestrade’s already been taken to the hospital. Mrs. H is fine. Just shaken up.” We reach the ambulance and I help him step up the stairs and climb in after him. I let the paramedics take over to take the vitals they needed, sitting across from him.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I settle back, then sit upright again, trying to cast off the attentions of the paramedics. I'm about to speak when I go slightly pale, then green, before vomiting over the floor.

##### John

“Oh, Sherlock. Lay back. You need to lie down. You’re in shock.” I help the paramedics lay him back and I scoot down the bench near his head. I use a corner of the shock blanket to wipe his mouth and I brush the hair out of his eyes.

**Sherlock**

Rolling my head to one side I make a rather pathetic little gurgling sound, muttering, "It was all the fault of the eyeballs....Mycroft, it was an accident."

##### John

“I know, Love. It’s alright. Just try to relax.” I reach down to squeeze his hand.

**Sherlock**

Flopping back I nod, then regret it as my head throbs with pain and dizziness, "He was angry."

##### John

“It’s ok. He was worried about you and Greg.”

**Sherlock**

Closing my eyes I can feel a little darkness tinting my perception, "He was angry. He wanted to hit me. He's never hit me. Even when we were young."

##### John

My mouth makes a thin line. I let him doze, while the paramedics care for him. Soon, we stop in front of the A&E. I let the paramedics wheel him out of the ambulance before I climb out after them. The paramedics rattle off his symptoms to the receiving doctors and nurses. “Vomited in the ambo. Smoke inhalation. Possible toxic fumes. Multiple small lacerations in his scalp.” I follow after them and into a room.

**Sherlock**

My eyes flutter, looking around in confusion. Then I see John following and reach out a hand in desperation, "Jawn."

##### John

A nurse stops me before I can get all the way in. “Are you a relative?”

“He’s my partner.”

“Sorry, sir...”

I could hear Sherlock calling for me inside the room. “Please... I’m his emergency contact.... his doctor.” I try desperately, looking in the room. A doctor comes up behind me.

“John? I thought that was you.” I turn to see Mike Stamford.

“Everything alright?”

“No, Mike, there was an explosion... Sherlock.” I trail off. Mike looks at the nurse.

“He’s fine, I know them.” The nurse nods and disappears into the room.

“Thanks, Mike.” I go into the room to help with Sherlock, who was almost hysterical.

**Sherlock**

My arms are waving, fighting the nurses now, kicking and snarling, "Jawn, I won't let them hurt you, Jawn."

##### John

I reach his side. “It’s alright, I’m here. You need to calm down, Love. They’re just trying to help you.”

**Sherlock**

Grasping his hands I pull him in, panting and pale, "My chest hurts...my head hurts."

##### John

“I know.” I put my hand on his face. “Just lie back and we’ll help you feel better.” A nurse grabs his arm, while I’m holding his attention. She expertly starts an IV and starts a drip and injects the IV with some midazolam, as the Doctor has directed. “You’re going to get a bit sleepy. They’re going to get you cleaned up.”

**Sherlock**

Nodding I just listen to John's calm voice, not really paying attention to his words, before I try and catch a breath and start coughing fitfully.

##### John

A nurse reaches around me and puts an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. I adjust it so it’s more comfortable. “Deep breaths, Sherlock.”

**Sherlock**

Nodding I breath in and out, the sedative starting to take effect as my head flops back on the pillow, my eyes fluttering closed as I go limp.

##### John

I brush a curl off his forehead. I hated seeing him this way. I look up at one of the nurses. “Are you going to keep him sedated?” “Yes. While we suture up all the lacerations in his scalp. And then they’ll want to do some tests on his lungs to make sure there’s no internal damage. So most likely they’ll keep him sedated until the morning.” The nurse answers. I nod, looking down at Sherlock, breathing deeply into his oxygen mask. I give his arm a squeeze. “I’m going to go check on Greg.” I tell him. I step out of the room in search of Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is in Chapter one of 221Boom: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424


	3. New Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part before this are in Chapter 1 of 221Boom here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424

##### John

Mycroft leaves, shutting the door behind him. I run my hand through the curls on his forehead, avoiding the back of his head where I knew it was tender. “Sherlock, please don’t shut me out. Talk to me.”

**Sherlock**

Tightening into my ball even more, my voice sounds slightly rough, "I can't remember John. My mind palace is in disorder."

##### John

“It’s alright. You don’t have to remember.” I press a kiss to his forehead.

**Sherlock**

Slowly my body uncoils, rather bloodshot and uncertain eyes peering up at John, "You're not angry?"

##### John

“No, of course I’m not angry. What matters is that you and Greg and Mrs. Hudson are going to be ok. I mad at myself, though.” I shake my head looking down. “I’ve never paid attention to what you were working on, never asked. I should pay attention to that. To keep you safe. I couldn’t keep you safe this time.”

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen, staring at John in disbelief, "How can you blame yourself John? I'm not a child. I don't need you nursemaiding me."

##### John

“I was supposed to be there. I wasn’t there to save you. And I didn’t even know what you were working on was dangerous. And I left you alone.”

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I allow some of my frustration out, "That's just it John. It wasn't dangerous. It shouldn't have been dangerous. I know that much. Just...something happened. An accident."

##### John

“Well, I was thinking last night while I was sitting here. I want to know what you are working on. And nothing flammable while I’m out. I have to start paying attention to that. I won’t let this happen again.” I look up at him then.

**Sherlock**

My eyes are downcast, a slight whine to my voice, "It wasn't dangerous. Not if it had gone to plan."

##### John

“Well it ended up being dangerous. I want you to promise me. Nothing flammable while I’m out.”

**Sherlock**

My lower lip sneaks out, just a tiny bit, "Technically almost everything is flammable John."

##### John

I sigh. “You know what I mean. I just... please, Sherlock. I’m just trying to keep you safe.” I let my head fall into my hands.

**Sherlock**

Watching him, my brave, confident John, breaking down a little by my bedside, my hand sneaks towards him, whispering, "Is this it? Is this where I lose you John? The point you can take no more and move out?"

##### John

“No!” My head flies up to meet his eyes. “The complete opposite. I hated seeing you that way last night. You were hurting and in shock. I can’t lose you. It would kill me.”

**Sherlock**

My hand stills. It feels like my heart stills. Eyes shooting up to stare at him before whispering, in some confusion, "You still want to be with me?"

##### John

“Of course, I do. I love you, Sherlock.” I take his hand that was making its way towards me on the bed.

**Sherlock**

Our fingers sliding together perfectly, his hand fitting inside mine as if it were meant to be nowhere else but there. "Maybe if..we designed the upper bedroom as a specialist room for any experiments?"

##### John

“We could. If that’s what you want. I don’t mind you being in the kitchen. I like having you close when you are working. It relaxes me.” I raise his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

**Sherlock**

My lips curve just a little at the kiss, watching him with an expression close to awe, "How about I keep all dangerous or flammable experiments upstairs and we can fireproof the room? Sprinklers, reinforced door, the works?"

##### John

I nod, “But I still don’t want you doing anything dangerous when I’m not home. Alright?”

**Sherlock**

Nodding eagerly I add, "You can lock up and take the keys with you whenever you go out? I won't even try and pick the lock."

##### John

“I hope I won’t have to do that. I trust you.” I sigh, sitting up straighter. “The doctor came in while you were still sleeping. He said that they are still waiting on the results of your lung function test. But that they are keeping you until tomorrow morning at least.”

**Sherlock**

Scowling at that I shake my head, "Not happening. I feel fine. Lets go?" kicking the sheets back I go to swing my legs off the bed.

 

##### John

“Woah, woah, woah!” I grab his shoulders, pushing him back down. “You have a concussion and smoke inhalation. You have to stay here.”

**Sherlock**

Flopping back down on the bed I shake my head, then regret it, determined not to show John he's correct about my pounding head though, "I've had far worse. You're a doctor. You can observe me."

##### John

“I can. I can care for the concussion and the sutures but not the lung function. We are staying here, until your doctors say it’s ok for us to go home.”

**Sherlock**

Sighing I shuffle around the bed, lifting my legs and sliding them under the sheets once more before folding my arms and pouting. "All they'll do is watch me. It's just for the sake of paperwork. You could watch me at home."

##### John

“But I would’t be able to help you if something happened. If you started having trouble breathing.” I put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

**Sherlock**

Glancing at him my look softens again, "I'm sure you could John. You are a perfectly good doctor after all."

##### John

I give him a thin smile. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” I brush my hand down his arm to take his hand again.

**Sherlock**

Curling my fingers around his, I manage a rather sullen smile, "Well if I'm trapped here...can you go and check on Gavin?"

##### John

“I have. They still have him sedated... until tomorrow morning at least. He’s on a ventilator.” I say carefully.

**Sherlock**

My face pales slightly, "He'll be all right?"

##### John

“I think so. He’s got more lacerations on his back than you did, since he shielded you from the explosion. He had glass in his back. But they’ll have to do the same lung function testing, but we’ll know more when he’s breathing on his own.”

**Sherlock**

My head drops to my chest, nodding, then I roll over on my side to face John, keeping hold of his hand, "Will you go and check on him again?"

##### John

“Maybe In a bit. You’ve only just woken up. I’d like to stay with you for a while.” I squeeze his hand.

**Sherlock**

My eyes flutter a little, then I shuffle back on the bed, patting besides me, "I'm not quite laid out naked but will you sleep next to me?"

##### John

I nod and toe off my shoes, climbing up next to him. I lay up higher and hold my arms out to him so he can lay on my chest. “That’s right. I forgot that I owed you a “taking apart”.” I grin. “I guess you’ll have to wait a few more days.”

**Sherlock**

Wriggling into him I close my eyes, my voice sounding rough still and sleepy, making it so deep the floor might as well be vibrating under us with it's depth, "What if Lestrade doesn't get better?"

##### John

“He will, the ventilator was just a precaution. Because they weren’t sure what chemicals you were using.” I brush his cheek with my free hand.

**Sherlock**

My eyes scrunch up tight, filled with wrinkles, growling, "I wish I could remember. It's like the room in my mindpalace is filled with smoke still."

##### John

I rub his back, lazily. “It’s alright, try to get some rest. I’ll wake you up in a bit to check on you.”

**Sherlock**

Nodding I relax once more, my breathing slowing until it settles into a still raspy little snore, my hands clutching in John's jumper relaxing.

##### John

I start to doze a bit too. I hadn’t slept much at all last night and laying with him like this always made me so sleepy. After a while, I’m not sure how long, a nurse enters to check Sherlock’s vitals. She has to take his blood pressure so we have to wake him. “Sherlock,” I say gently. “We need to take your blood pressure.”

**Sherlock**

Making a little grumbling noise I try and push whoever is prodding me away, shaking my head, "No more today...Mycroft ate the last one."

##### John

I chuckle. “Sherlock, come on. Wake up, Love.” I start to slide out from underneath him, to climb out of bed.

**Sherlock**

Wriggling I attempt to stay on top of John, my hands gripping him again tight as I mutter, "No, the ducks came free with the honey tree."

##### John

“Is he always this hard to wake up?” The nurse asks with some concern.

“Yes.” I sigh, “When he actually sleeps.” The nurse take his arm anyway, and puts the blood pressure cuff on his bicep. She puts the O2 monitor on his finger and starts the machine.

**Sherlock**

Flicking my fingers I try and get it off, muttering, "No, you can't lick my honey stick. Only John can suck it."

##### John

My face reddens and I hold down his arms, as the machines take his vitals. “Sherlock, Please wake up. We need to show the nurse you’re lucid.” I kiss his forehead and shake him.

**Sherlock**

Grunting I shake my head, starting to wake though, yawning wide and blinking, "Jawwwwwwwn?"

##### John

“Yes, I’m here. We are trying to get your vitals. You weren’t waking up.” I ruffle his hair.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I plop my chin down into his lap, not prepared to wake all the way for this, "I was having a lovely dream about Sussex and sex."

##### John

I pinken again and the nurse smirks at me as she removes the blood pressure cuff. “Sherlock...” I say, embarrassed.

**Sherlock**

Settling back down I feel myself drifting off again, "I wonder if I can pick up where I left off. There was honey involved and your mouth."

 

##### John

The nurse turns off the monitor and leaves the room with out a word. “Maybe you should stay awake and tell me about it.” I stoke his hair.

**Sherlock**

Stretching a little I chuckle, whispering, "No, as then I'll want you to carry it out and I'm not well enough. You said so."

##### John

“That is true.” I stroke down the back of his neck.

**Sherlock**

Curling up again I lift my head, fixing John in a sleepy little smile, "Go and check on Lestrade?"

##### John

“You seem intent on getting rid of me. Making me leave. I’m not that stupid you know.” I smile smugly back at him.

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I chuckle, letting my head drop back down again, "A couple more hours then you'll check? I promise I won't escape while you're doing so."

##### John

“Yes, I’ll go look in on him. He’s still on the vent until morning though.” I brush the hair near the back of his head, looking at his stitches. “How’s the pain from your sutures?”

**Sherlock**

"Not too bad. Wait!" I sit up a little, my eyes flaring open, "Did they cut my hair to put them in?"

##### John

“No, they didn’t. They glued some of them. I wouldn’t have let them cut your hair.” I brush my fingers through it gently. With the sutures I’d be a while before I could properly tug on it the way he liked.

**Sherlock**

Purring my words I sink back down towards sleep, "You like my hair. I've always hated it. Too messy. It fluffs out. Like a poodle."

##### John

“I always liked it. I spent along time... before... imagining what it felt like. It’s so soft.” I let some strands fall through my fingers.

**Sherlock**

"It's all dirty and sweaty and chemically, "I grumble sleepily, letting him play with my curls.

##### John

“Don’t care. That’s the way I like it.” I continue to play with his hair, careful of his sutures as he drifts off again.

**Sherlock**

I'm about to tell John he's obviously lying when I drop off to sleep once more, my breathing still raspy but even and deep.


	4. Checking out and Checking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is concurrent with the last.

Sherlock  
Slipping my arms into my jacket I smooth the front, feeling more like myself already as I get dressed. John is off dealing with the release paperwork and I'm looking forwards to returning to Baker street instead of this boring hospital room.

John  
I finish up with the paperwork and return to Sherlock’s room with his discharge instructions. Sherlock is fully dressed. “Ready to go?” I ask.

Sherlock  
Nodding I grab I stride towards the door, sweeping my Belstaff off the hook and then sniffing it, pulling a face, "Needs a clean. Back to Baker street John."

John  
I grab his things and followed him out into the hallway. “Um.... Sherlock. We’re not going back to Baker Street. Not today.”

Sherlock  
Without even pausing I stride down the hospital corridor, "Rubbish John, where else would we go? Baker Street is our home."

John  
“But... it was damaged by the explosion and fire. Anthea arranged for the cleaning and repairs, but it’s going to take at least a week. She’s gotten us rooms at a hotel. Mrs. Hudson, too.”

Sherlock  
My footsteps falter a little, turning and regarding John with a puzzled look, "There must be a Holmes and Watson at Baker street. And a Hudson."

John  
I give him a small smile. “I know. We’ll be back soon enough. It just needs cleaned up and aired out before it’s safe for us to be there.” I grab his hand.

Sherlock  
Shaking my head I none the less allow myself to be lead along the corridor by my doctor, "But John...England will fall"

John  
I chuckle. “It’ll be fine. Plus Anthea said that the hotel is pretty posh. I bet the sheets will be just as ridiculous as yours.” We step out onto the pavement, where one of Mycroft’s cars was waiting.

Sherlock  
Hesitating, I glance down the road, pondering if I should just make a break for it and run back to Baker street.

John  
I open the door and pull Sherlock into the car after me.

Sherlock  
Sighing I flop down into the back of the black car, kicking my shoes at the divider opposite us and taking a childish glee in leaving scuff marks on it. As we drive I notice a loose thread on the seat and start to unravel it, "We've lived at Baker street through worse things than a little explosion John."

John  
“I know. But the hazmat team wasn’t sure what chemicals you were working with. They weren’t sure it was safe.” I put my hand on his thigh.

Sherlock  
My hands curl on the seat, causing a rather vocal ripping sound that brings me a tiny amount of glee even during my frustration with my own mind.

John  
We pull up to the hotel and we climb out. “Anthea had some fresh clothes sent over for us.”

Sherlock  
I leave the car behind, also leaving the destruction of the back seat with half it's leather ripped off and filling all over the floor, peering up at the hotel, "Don't like it."

John  
“It’ll be fine. It’s only for a few days. Let’s go in and have a nap.” I pull him inside the doors.

Sherlock  
My grumbles continue all the way through the lobby and up in the lift, along the corridor and through the door of our suite, verbally insulting everything from the receptionist, to the other guests we pass right down to the potted plants around and the beep the door makes when it opens.

John  
“Would you stop your complaining?” I say closing the door behind us. I usher him to the bed and start stripping off the belstaff and his jacket.

Sherlock  
Despite my grumbling my clothes are stripped off slowly, striding around the room in tight trousers and even tighter shirt, gesturing wildly, "I'm sure this is part of my punishment for blowing up his boyfriend by accident."

John  
I follow after him and grab him tightly by the collar of his shirt. “Hold still. You need to rest, you’ve had more activity than you’ve had in the last two days.” I start unbuttoning his shirt.

Sherlock  
Now the pout starts developing on my lips, gazing down at my commanding captain, eyes narrowing, "Did you see Lestrade before we left?"

John  
“No, I’m trying to put you to bed, so I can go and visit him. And you’re going to stay here and rest.” I yank his shirt out of his trousers and start on his belt, not breaking his gaze.

Sherlock  
Keeps his gaze I fold my arms over my chest, "You're supposed to stay with me and wake me every two hours. I know medicine John"

John  
I let’s his trousers fall. “I know that. I’ll be back before the two hours is up. Now get in bed.”

Sherlock  
Even naked I still manage to look rather imperial and majestic, sailing my way to the bed and flopping into it, face down, across it instead of properly so my legs hang off the edge.

John  
I roll my eyes. “Get under the blankets, you child.” I pat his rear.

Sherlock  
"NoPe. Comfortable here." My voice is muffled by the mattress.

John  
I grab the blankets and start yanking them down underneath him.

Sherlock  
Gripping onto them the rather passive aggressive fight is on, attempting to keep them in place without moving myself from my flat out position.

John  
“I’m going to climb up there and tickle you if you don’t cooperate.” I say yanking again.

Sherlock  
Gasping John manages to yank the blankets out and send me rolling onto my back at the same time. I glare at the ceiling, "Your bedside manner isn't that good doctor Watson."

John  
“That’s not what you were saying the other night.” I quip. I pull the blankets up over him and climb up next to him.

Sherlock  
Finally I seem to give up, scooting around and laying my head on the pillow, sniffing in distaste, "I don't like the fabric conditioner they use. I hate lavender."

John  
“You’ll survive.” I roll to face him. “Roll over. I want to hold you.”

Sherlock  
Despite my grumbles I'm do as I'm told, rolling into his arms and resting my head onto his shoulder, "When can we go home?"

John  
“Hopefully next week. Anthea put her best people on it.” I kiss the top of his head.

Sherlock  
I hate to admit it but the bed is very comfortable with soft cotton and linen sheets, it's smell calming and soothing, "I won't fall asleep."

John  
“Mmm. Ok.” I start brushing my fingers through his hair.

Sherlock  
Huffing, "You don't believe me. I've slept more in the last few days than I ever have since Sussex when you kept drugging me with sex to sleep."

John  
“Because you have a concussion. Sleeping more is normal, especially for you.” I continue to play with his hair, knowing it made him sleepy.

Sherlock  
"You're wr....wrong..." my words are interrupted by a wide yawn, then a glare, "Stop doing that."

John  
“Mmm. Mmm. No way.”

Sherlock  
I try to answer but darkness drags me under, slipping into a restful, peaceful sleep, aided by my healing mind.


	5. Guilt and Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene previous to this is in Chapter One of the main RP here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424

John  
I reenter the room, quietly, carrying a bag and fish and chips and two teas from the stand on the corner. Sherlock was still wrapped in the blankets, breathing deeply.

Sherlock  
My snores are still slightly raspy, my deep sleep helping to heal my body and mind though. The blankets are pulled up to my chin and my eyelashes flutter on my cheeks.

John  
I set the bag on the table and climb back on the bed, behind him. He looked so peaceful. I nuzzle the back of his neck. “Sherlock, Love, you need to wake up. I brought fish and chips.”

Sherlock  
My eyelashes flutter more, rising up out of my deep sleep, "Did you bring tomato sauce?"

John  
“Course, I did. Extra vinegar packets too.” I press a kiss behind his ear, nuzzling his hair some breathing in his sleepy scent.

Sherlock  
I give a full bodies stretch under the covers, yawning and then rolling to sit up, hand automatically going to scratch at my head wounds, "Extra salt too?"

John  
“Yes. I’ve been ordering your food for more than two years. I know what you like.” I get up and bring the bag and teas back to the bed.

Sherlock  
My tongue runs over and around my lush lips, eyes darting to follow the food before leaning to try and grab the bag, "One day I'll ask for HP sauce. Just to confuse you."

John  
I smile at him, letting him take the bag. I sit back down next to him and lean over to kiss his cheek. “I missed you while I was gone.”

Sherlock  
I lift a brow in disbelief, "You were only gone a few hours John. Did you expect me to be missing when you returned?" Tearing into the bag I release the steamy, vinegar and salt soaked goodness, eyes lighting.

John  
“No. Of course not. I still missed you.” I took my container of food from him and dig into my fish.

Sherlock  
Spearing a chip, I dip it into my tomato sauce, nudging him with a deep, slightly husky chuckle, "You were concerned I would have damaged the hotel room?"

John  
“No. I wasn’t worried about what you might do. I just missed being with you. I don’t like being away from you. Is that so hard to believe?” I dip one of my chips in his tomato sauce.

Sherlock  
I swipe my chip back and forth in the sauce for a few moments until it's more sauce than chip, before glancing up with a slightly vulnerable look, "Yes, It is that hard to believe. I don't think anyone has just missed me before."

John  
“Well, I do. Frequently, actually.” I reach out and give his thigh a squeeze, still looking down into my fish and chips.

Sherlock  
I devour around half my portion quickly before trying to push the remainder onto John, starting to grow restless, "Did you see Lestrade?"

John  
“Yes, I did. They took his ventilator off. He was awake.” He asked after you and Mrs. H.” I take his half empty container and put it back in the bag with mine. I took a sip of my tea.

Sherlock  
Shoulders slumping, I manage to nod, "He...was angry?"

John  
“No, he wasn’t angry. No one was angry with you, Sherlock. We were worried.” I turn towards him and grip his bicep.

Sherlock  
"Why? Why are they worried?" My words are snapped a little, "Mycroft wasn't worried. He was angry. He wanted to hit me."

John  
“Because we care about you! That’s why we were worried!” I say exasperated. “And Mycroft was worried about Lestrade.”

Sherlock  
I flop backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling and bringing my fingers up to my thinking position, "I have done many things in my life that have annoyed my brother, but never has he resorted to physical violence against me."

John  
“It’ll be fine. He was just worried. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” I lay on my side next to him and run my fingers down the center of his chest.

Sherlock  
"I can't help it John." My eyes close, relaxing into his touch, "All my life he's been there. As much as I detest it, I'm always in his gaze. Now that's changing."

John  
I scoot closer and lay my head on his shoulder. “You’re still his brother. He loves you. But he’s taken a step back because... because you have me. He trusts me to watch over you.”

Sherlock  
"How do you know that?" My firm is still firm, almost curious. "He has Lestrade now. He seems to have devoted his full attention to him."

John  
“I don’t think that’s a bad thing. It’s important for the both of them to have some happiness. Don’t you think?”

Sherlock  
My cheeks huff out with an annoyed breath, "But not at my expense."

John  
“Maybe you should try talking about it with him?” I offer.

Sherlock  
"Impossible." I open one eye to fix him in a rather disbelieving glare, "Myself and my brother never talk."

John  
“Maybe you should start. We did. And it’s not been so bad.” I give him a light peck on the lips.

Sherlock  
My other eye opens, "As far as I remember there wasn't as much talking as there was throwing ourselves at each others lips."

John  
I chuckle. “No, we’ve done a lot of talking in between those kisses. I’m sure of it.”

Sherlock  
I attempt to follow his lips to claim more of these kisses, "Have we? I must have deleted it all."

John  
“Maybe you just forgot. I did give you some pretty amazing orgasms.” I smile into his kisses.

Sherlock  
Chuckling I lean to try and pull John onto me, lifting a brow, "I don't see this method working on my brother thought." pausing, a shudder runs through my body, "I may need to delete that thought right away."

John  
I laugh as he tries to pull me on top of him. “What are you doing?”

Sherlock  
I try to answer but my breath catches, starting to cough fitfully which makes my head start to pound, growing dizzy and clutching John's arms.

John  
I slide off of him, giving him space to catch his breath. “Do you need some of that paracetamol they sent with you?”

Sherlock  
My head shakes between coughs, clutching my chest and then spitting, "I hate this!"

John  
“I know, Love. I’m sorry.” I brush my hand around his face. “Do you want to try the inhaler? The doctor said you could use it if you were having shortness of breath.”

Sherlock  
Keeping my face near his hand I snarl, "I want to be well again. I want to be back home. I want to be chasing criminals and annoying my brother."

John  
I lay back down next to him and turn his head to press our foreheads together. “I’m sorry.”

Sherlock  
My breath catches again as I choke out, "Why are you sorry? That's stupid. Stop being an idiot John."

John  
“I’m sorry that I can’t help you. Can’t make you feel better. And sorry that we can’t go home.” I brush my thumb across his cheek bone.

Sherlock  
Lifting my head I meet his eyes, my head swimming and aching, "I'm not used to feeling this pathetic. Is this how ordinary people feel? I don't like it."

John  
“Yes, when you’re sick or hurt, it’s normal to feel like crap. And also to feel a little hopeless. Are you sure you won’t take some of the paracetamol? I can tell your head hurts.” I brush the curls from his forehead.

Sherlock  
My forehead is a little pale, eyes slightly glazed as I nod, trying to lay my head down onto the bed again, "Maybe just two tablets?"

John  
“Alright.” I slip out of the bed and get the bottle out of his bag from the hospital. I get him a glass of water from the bathroom sink and go back over to the bed. I hold out the glass of water to him.

Sherlock  
Taking it I eye the hospital bag, "Is there only those pathetic tablets in there? They don't do much for me John."

John  
“You can have up to four. You know I won’t allow them to give you narcotics.” I open the bottle and pour three into my hand. “Take three, it will help you rest.”

Sherlock  
I take them and peer at them in utter distaste. The throbbing in my head though forces me to down all three at once, chasing them with a gulp of water and giving a baleful eye to the bottle, "How long till I can have three more?"

John  
“Every 4 to 6 hours.” I set the bottle and glass on the bed side table and climb up next to him again.

Sherlock  
I keep my glare at full throttle, "I have such a high tolerance and swift metabolism that I can process it faster than ordinary people."

John  
“Right. Nice try. 4 hours and no sooner.” Laying on my back, I pull him to my chest, wrapping my arms around his back.

Sherlock  
Rolling my eyes I continue to argue my case, "I can tell by my pain that my threshold is far higher for drugs of all kind so I'm sure if you doubled the dose I'd be fine and much more gracious and content."

John  
“Hush you. I’m not giving you anymore.” I swat his bottom under the blankets. “Just rest.”

Sherlock  
"You're a doctor. You should know these things." I fall silent, curled under the blankets, before murmuring, "Does Lestrade blame me, like Mycroft does?"

John  
“No he doesn’t. We all just wish you would be more careful. I shouldn’t have left you alone.” I start stroking his hair with my free hand.

Sherlock  
Pulling away slightly I spit, "I'm not a child John."

John  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just feel like I should have been the one to pull you out. I should have been there for you.” I pull him back to me and kiss the top of his head.

Sherlock  
"John, no one should have to pull me out." Submitting to his attentions again I sigh, "I'm tired. Is one of those drugs properties to make me sleepy?"

John  
“No it’s just paracetamol. Making you sleepy is my job.” I say running my fingers through his hair. I was starting to get sleepy as well. I’d been sleeping, if you wanted to call it that, in a chair in Sherlock’s hospital room the last two nights. And with the nurses coming in and out every two hours, I hadn’t slept much at all.

Sherlock  
"NoPe." I chuckle, popping the word. "I believe you're drugging me. Seeing how long till I notic..." the word is inturpted by a wide, jaw clicking yawn, "Did all the honey survive the blast?" the words are sleepy now, lazy.

John  
“Oh, I don’t know. I didn’t stop by the flat. Maybe we could go visit tomorrow. See how bad it really is.”

Sherlock  
There's no reply as I slip into sleep, cuddling up to John's warm body though and slipping freezing cold feet between his legs to warm them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next scene is in Chapter 2 of the main RP here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041538


	6. Empty Beds and Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene prior to this can be found in Chapter 2 of the main RP here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041538

Sherlock  
After my hospital visit I jog along the hotel corridor, checking the time in my internal clock and smirking as I know I have at least ten minutes spare. Pushing open the door to our suite I waste no time stripping naked once, rearranging my clothes how they were left and going to slide into bed next to John.

John  
The bed shifts and I can feel Sherlock cuddle up next to me. He smells like the hospital. “How’s Greg?” I ask sleepily.

Sherlock  
Freezing I'm caught. This was the part I knew I may have difficulty with. I've never slept in a bed with someone the way I have with John and had no experience sneaking in and out. I take a breath, "Would you believe me if I told you you were dreaming?"

John  
“No. Because I was already dreaming and it wasn’t about you sneaking out to see Greg.” I roll over to face him in the dark.

Sherlock  
Pouting slightly I flop besides him, "How about...I had just gone to get a glass of water?"

John  
“You smell like the hospital.” I raise an eyebrow, but the reach out to grab him around the waist. “Let’s go back to sleep.” I bury my face in his chest, trying to forget my dream.

Sherlock  
Frowning, I gaze down at John. This was not the reaction I would expect if he caught me sneaking in and out. My hand sweeps through his short hair, "There's something wrong."

John  
“No.” I lie. “You were just gone when I woke up.”

Sherlock  
Worming my way down into the blankets I poke my freezing cold feet between his legs, my new favourite place for them to be, "It seems we can both tell when the other is lying John."

John  
I grunt a response, still sleepy and not wanting to worry him.

Sherlock  
"Tell me? Or I won't sleep. In fact I'll get out of bed and go wandering around London." I soften my words with a kiss to his forehead.

John  
I look up at him in the dark. “I had a bad dream. I could feel that you were gone. I sleep better when you’re in bed with me.” I lean my head back on his chest. “It started out rather good. We were snogging on the sofa at the flat. But then there was a fire in the kitchen. And you ran into the fire to get the microwave or some experiment and I couldn’t get to you. You were yelling for me and I couldn’t get to you.”

Sherlock  
All I can do is stroke his hair gently, before shaking my head, "It was just a dream."

John  
“I know.” I press a kiss to the center of his chest.

Sherlock  
I give his hair an experimental little tug, "Was that the end of your dream?"

John  
I hum when he tugs on my hair. “Yeah. I woke myself up. Then you weren’t here.”

Sherlock  
Settling down on the pillows, I gaze at him in the little light provided by a gap in the curtains, "Is this something you'll feel a need to torture yourself over for a while longer?"

John  
I chuckle, feeling a little stupid. “I hope not. But I could say the same thing to you.”

Sherlock  
My face falls, huffing grumpily, "I went to see Lestrade. I spoke with him. He's...fine. It's all fine"

John  
“See. I told you.” I lean up to kiss his lips.

Sherlock  
Pulling the blankets over us I nod, though I still seem troubled, "He's good for Mycroft. I hope Mycroft is good to him."

John  
“I think they will be.” I snuggle into him more with a deep sigh.

Sherlock  
My arm sneaks around his shoulders. I still feel pensive though, "Mycroft is very Protective. Over bearing. I often feel Lestrade is the same way. What if they clash?"

John  
“They might be perfect for one another then. But people act differently around different people. Maybe when they are together, its different. I feel like I act differently when it’s just you and I, than when we are around others.”

Sherlock  
A loud snort into the darkness is my reply to that, "Of course I act differently around you John. But Mycroft is...Mycroft."

John  
“I’m sure we’d both be surprised. You surprised me.” I say through a grin.

Sherlock  
"Really?" A small pause, "In what way?"

John  
“I never thought you’d return my feelings. Or enjoy sex with me as much as you do.” I reply a bit muffled.

Sherlock  
That makes me chuckle a little, shaking my head and rolling onto my back, pulling him with me as I gaze at the darkened ceiling, "I never thought I'd enjoy sex this much. I always thought it looked messy, painful and rather boring."

John  
I lay my head on his chest and throw my leg over his. “I agree on the messy part... but definitely not painful or boring.”

Sherlock  
Holding John close to me with one arm, the other slides under my head. For once I don't feel tired, instead rather wired from my visit to Lestrade. In a fit of unexpected generosity though I keep my voice low and deep for sleepy John, "I had nothing to compare with for the actual physical experience. It was a variable I was discounting."

John  
“What, the part that feels good?” I mumble.

Sherlock  
Bending my head I plant a fond kiss onto John's hair, "I thought it would actually feel worse than when I masturbated. After all, why should another person know my body and likes better than I do?"

John  
I return the kiss, pressing another into his chest. “That’s what being in a relationship is about. You let someone else know you, do it for you. It’s so much better than doing it by yourself.”

Sherlock  
Nodding I pull out my phone, holding John still and starting to browse the net with my free hand, the glow lighting my face, "It makes no sense. How can you know me better than I know myself?"

John  
“I don’t know...do I? I think I know what you like... so far.”

Sherlock  
Giving a little hum I nod, murmuring, "Everything so far and I bet you have ideas for more too?"

John  
I tense a bit. “Um... maybe.” I had done some research of my own but we hadn’t talked about penetrative sex. We’d been avoiding it. We’d been more creative but it seemed since we’d got back from Sussex we were jumping each other twice a day or more.... like it wasn’t enough. And what would he expect? Would he want to be on the receiving end? Or wound he want me to be? Or both? I wasn’t sure what I wanted either. Other than the fact that I wanted more.

Sherlock  
My phone lowers slightly, "You're upset about something. No. Nervous."

John  
“No, Nothing. I was just thinking. You never did show me that video... the one you said you watched for “research”.” I grin into his chest.

Sherlock  
My eyes widen slightly, my phone lowering more, "You're too tired for it now John."

John  
“I didn’t mean now. The doctor said “no strenuous activities”. I don’t want to get you worked up into a coughing fit.” I snuggle in deeper.

Sherlock  
Chuckling I nod, relaxing once more and lifting my phone, "Sleep? I'm not tired but having you close is...relaxing."

John  
“Mmm. It relaxes me too. I missed this when you were in the hospital. I can’t wait to be back in our own bed again.”

Sherlock  
"Why can't we go home now?" Squirming I toss my phone to one side in a fit of impatience.

John  
“Because it’s three in the morning. Besides that the air is not safe to breathe at home.” I squeeze his middle tighter. “Let’s just enjoy staying in this posh hotel on your brother’s dime.”

Sherlock  
Sliding my arm under my head I gaze at the ceiling grumpily, "I'm going to order room service. Everything on the menu. Whenever I can. Then throw it out the window."

John  
I chuckle. “Order some honey but don’t throw it out.” I mumble, sleepily.

Sherlock  
Smirking I nod, whispering softly into his hair, "The finest honey in the world. I believe there's some which goes for several thousand pounds a jar."

John  
“Mmm. We should order that. Then I can suck it off of you.” I’m very drowsy now, and my mind starts conjuring up images of a pond with swans and a warm sunny day and dripping honey.

Sherlock  
Nuzzling his neck, the blankets are pulled higher, whispering, "I'll text a request to the front desk for it. Sleep now. I promise I won't leave the room again."


	7. Pants-less Breakfast in Bed

John  
I stir a bit as I feel Sherlock shift under me. I knew he probably hadn’t fallen back asleep. “Mmm. Morning.” I mumble, my eyes still closed.

Sherlock  
Kissing the crown of his head I shift under him, Full breakfast will be served for you in ten minutes. Complete with finest tea and fresh coffee."

John  
“Sounds lovely. Though, I’m content to stay just like this for the rest of the day.”

Sherlock  
"Boring." I reply, already growing restless, "I'm already bored. Why is it all so boring?"

John  
“Because you’re never content to just lay here with me.” I say not moving my face still smushed into his chest.

Sherlock  
"But what can we -do- John? I've been laying here all night." My fingers come up to comb through his hair gently, a contrast to my grumpy words.

John  
“I did promise to take you to see the flat today.”

Sherlock  
I'm about to reply eagerly when my phone buzzes, reaching for it to read before showing John the text from Molly, asking if we'd like to visit for dinner as she had heard about the explosion.

John  
I shrug. “It’ll be a nice change from take out.”

Sherlock  
Nodding I start texting her back, "I will confirm we shall both be there for dinner." Of course, the invite was only for myself but I'm sure Molly won't mind John coming also. We come as a pair now after all.

John  
I nuzzle into his chest a bit more, still not wanting to move.

Sherlock  
There's a knock on the door and calling, "Room service. May I enter?" Calling back to confirm the door opens and a beautifully presented maid enters, rolling the trolley with her, filled with every kind of breakfast food and drink imaginable.

John  
I squint up at the tray and the maid. “What the hell is this place? Buckingham Palace?”

Sherlock  
Smirking a little I disentangle us, sitting up as the maid starts to put together a breakfast plate of bacon, sausages, eggs, toast and beans, "This is the sort of service Mycroft is paying for."

John  
I sit up next to Sherlock. “Does she have to stay and do that?” I whisper out of the side of my mouth.

Sherlock  
Leaning to whisper back, "It's her job. Breakfast in bed." The maid smiles to us, unhooking a long tray from her trolley and putting it across our laps, placing two full plates on it before asking if we prefer tea, coffee, juice or water.

John  
I smile at her. Then whisper to Sherlock, “This is weird. You’re not wearing any pants.”

Sherlock  
Rolling my eyes I whisper back to him, "Lesbian. Long term relationship." before nodding back to the maid with a pleasant smile, "Coffee and tea."

John  
“I don’t care. It’s still weird.”

Sherlock  
Chuckling we receive our drinks, the maid leaving the trolley and exiting once more, leaving us to our breakfast, "This is the kind of service money buys John. Pantless breakfast in bed."

John  
I chuckle and lean over to kiss him. “I didn’t realize this place was fancier than the place in Sussex.”

Sherlock  
Picking up my fork I start pushing my egg around the plate, "That Sussex place was a rather sleepy little backwards hotel. This is top of the range, modern."

John  
“I thought it was nice. It was private and special.” I pout a bit, taking a bite of egg.

Sherlock  
Shifting my sausages to John's plate I chuckle, reaching to pour us both tea, "I don't care at all for where we are. It's all just transport after all. Though that Sussex hotel did have a certain charm."

John  
I watch as he puts his sausages on my plate, and pushes his egg around some more. “You need to eat something.”

Sherlock  
I start to transfer the beans across the plates, one by one, "Sugar in tea is a food stuff."  
John  
“No, it’s not.” I add a sausage back to his plate. “I know you don’t like beans and they’re below your social class but at least eat the sausage and eggs.”

Sherlock  
Rolling my eyes I continue to transfer beans, adding in the returned sausage between movements, "I'll eat half the egg and one half of the toast."

John  
I narrow my eyes. “Fine. But I’m not eating all of this you’re gonna make me fat.”

Sherlock  
A small smirk of triumph curves my lips, "More for me to hold onto."

John  
I smile into my tea as I take a sip trying to hide my blush.

Sherlock  
True to my word I start to cut and nibble on a section of my egg, dipping toast into the slightly runny center, "It's also a very effective pillow."

John  
“What? My fat? Thanks. Maybe I’ll have to start riding my bike to work again.” I shove my bacon out of the way and take a few bites of egg.

Sherlock  
My fork travels to his place, trying to slide the bacon back into place, "Oh please. You're not fat John. You've a well developed muscular body that just tends to deposit fat at your stomach. And your bottom."

John  
“Hmph.” I pick up a piece of bacon and take a bite anyway.

Sherlock  
Munching on my toast I nod in satisfaction, "Your bottom is not as plush and round as mine but it provides an excellent place to rest my head. It also is a perfect view. Square and muscular."

John  
“You enjoy looking at my arse?” I ask licking the last of the egg yolk off of my fork.

Sherlock  
Nodding I lick butter off my fingers, "You hide it in such ill-fitting clothes. Is that what straight men do?"

John  
“Um I guess I don’t know. I just like to be comfortable. Especially after wearing a uniform in the army for so long.”

Sherlock  
Putting my still full plate to one side I attempt to slip out of the bed, "Tight clothes are comfortable. They allow me to move and don't catch fire easily. Unlike those hideous jumpers you wear."

John  
“I don’t see how tight clothes are comfortable. It’s ridiculous really. You drive me up the goddamn wall. Always have.” I smile crookedly after him.

Sherlock  
Off I go across the room, utterly naked and padding towards the bags that Anthea left us containing our clothes, "I always believed my rear was rather undesirable. I asked my tailor to make it appear smaller."

John  
“I rather enjoy looking at it. Didn’t I tell you that the other morning in the shower?” I ask climbing out of bed to get dressed as well.

Sherlock  
Bending to grab out bags I chuckle, "As my partner you are now legally obliged to oogle my rear."

John  
I give a firm nod. “Good.”

Sherlock  
Pulling on my trousers I check my phone, nodding, "Molly says she's looking forwards to dinner with me" with a shall shrug I drop it in my pocket, "I hope she's a good cook."

John  
“With you?” I think for a moment, “oh... we never told her... about... Sussex.” This was going to be difficult. “Maybe dinner isn’t such a good idea.”

Sherlock  
Waving a hand I breeze past him towards the bathroom, my shirt slung over my shoulder, "Like you said, it's a change from takeaway."

John  
I start to pull on my clothes. “Maybe you should go on your own. So you can talk to her alone.” I suggest. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea either. I would probably need to be there to stop him from saying something not good.

Sherlock  
There's a rather disgusted noise form the bathroom, "Where I go, you go. Is that too difficult to understand John?"

John  
I let out a sigh and step into the door way of the bathroom, tucking my shirt into my trousers. “Sherlock, we’re going to have to tell Molly about us.”

Sherlock  
Fingers curl in my hair, arranging it to full advantage as I peer in the mirror, "She's just invited me as a friend John. I'm sure she won't mind making room for another at her table. She'll soon realize the truth."

John  
“Sherlock, she’s infatuated with you. You can’t keep manipulating her like you do.” I button my trousers and cross my arms over my chest.

Sherlock  
"She is not as stupid as you make her sound John, I'm sure." Sweeping back past him I collect my jacket and slip it on, "No one could be that stupid."

John  
“You’re right she’s not stupid. She’s blinded by your posh curls and your bloody tight trousers.”

Sherlock  
Sliding my shoes on I give John a slightly patronizing little look, "Not all women are driven by their hormones John. Really. I thought you would have known that."

John  
“Yeah and not all women are friends with Sherlock Holmes.” I finished tying my shoes as well and slip my coat on.

Sherlock  
Frowning slightly I grab my belstaff, "Of course not. That would be unrealistic John. Really, are you being intentionally stubborn today?"

John  
“Maybe.” I scowl a bit.


	8. Dinner with Molly

Sherlock  
As we arrive at Molly's rather neat, small house I glare at John, hands shoved deeply into my pockets, "All I said to them was that I could see why they were all having marital issues if their approach to the bedroom was similar to their approach to work. I don't see why they got so angry."

John  
I sigh, as I ring the bell, not really wanting to argue about it with him anymore. “Remember what I said about talking to Molly about this you’re not going to just blurt it out.”

Sherlock  
Ignoring John I continue on my rant as I had just hit full steam ahead, "You think Mycroft would hire better workers for 221B. It must be revenge." The door opens and Molly is there, looking stunning in a very low cut plunging dress, hair piled up high, blinking in confusion at the pair of us.

John  
“Oh shit.” I mumble, turning pink. I look at Sherlock for help, who’s not paying attention at all. Still ranting about the flat. “Um... hey Molly.” I wave awkwardly. Maybe it was best we get this over with quickly.

Sherlock  
Molly's jaw drops, looking between us, her look utterly dismayed before she recovers with a tiny, awkward giggle, "Oh John...hello. I...err...didn't expect you too."

John  
I look at Sherlock. “You didn’t tell her I was coming too?” I ask through gritted teeth.

Sherlock  
Spinning around I start to slip past John and Molly into her house, giving her a wide beaming smile, "Your cooking smells delicious Molly. I'll just go and set up an extra place for John. Won't be a moment."

John  
I put my hand on my face. “I’m sorry, Molly. You know how he is. I can go, if there’s not enough.” I say trying to be polite. I knew there was a chance we may not be eating at all, depending on how upset she was over our news.

Sherlock  
"No John, no, it's quite all right." Molly steps back, her smile rather shaky, "Come on in, please. I'm sure it was just a silly mistake Sherlock didn't mention you come too. I made enough for an army anyway." There's the banging of cupboards and clinking of plates from the direction of the kitchen.

John  
I give her a thin smile. “Maybe we better go help him before he destroys your kitchen.” I say stepping inside.

Sherlock  
Molly's smile grows even more desperate, nodding and shutting the door, before tottering towards the kitchen in rather too tall heels for her, "He means well."

John  
This was going to be more difficult than I thought. Molly is my friend too. How do you break up with someone that you’re not even with? I follow Molly into the kitchen.

Sherlock  
I'm busy laying a perfect third dinner place at the rather small table. A candle sits in the middle ready to be lit, the lights dimmed low. There's a CD of James Blunt playing in the background quietly and a large vase of roses dominate the kitchen window as a backdrop.

John  
Oh god. This couldn’t wait any longer. “Um... Molly. Maybe could we go into the living room for a minute. We... umm... need to talk to you about something...” I attempt to get Sherlock’s attention by shaking my head and giving him a wide eyed look.

Sherlock  
I respond with an utterly puzzled look, "John, the pasta is ready. It will go all stodgy if we leave it."

John  
“It’ll be fine, for a minute, I think.” I say a bit forcefully.

Sherlock  
Molly twirls her hands nervously, giggling awkwardly and switching the CD player off, "I'll just put it to one side shall I?"

John  
“Sherlock and I will go wait for you in the living room.” I say and grab Sherlock by the arm and drag him out of the kitchen.

Sherlock  
Stumbling into the living room I give John a baffled look, "What's wrong?"

John  
“Can you not see that she’s got herself all bloody made up to seduce you?” I say gritting my teeth, “Christ! It’s a wonder I got you in bed with as blind as you are sometimes.” I pull him down on the sofa next to me.

Sherlock  
I flop down next to him, looking slightly shocked, "But Molly seemed happy to invite you in also, once she got over her initial shock."

John  
“She was just being nice.” I whisper, “She doesn’t want me here. She wants you.”

Sherlock  
I'm about to answer him when Molly walks back in, now wearing more sensible shoes instead of her heels, her make up half wiped off.

John  
My face falls a bit when I see Molly had changed. “Molly, have a seat. Sherlock and I... we um... have some news.”

Sherlock  
Molly sits on the chair opposite, twisting her hands back and forth and giving us a pathetic little smile, waiting I'm about to open my mouth to snap something when I stop, a little voice which sounds suspiciously like John in the back of my head telling me it's a bit not good, snapping my mouth shut again with a huff.

John  
I look at Sherlock for help but he snaps his mouth shut. “ Molly, Sherlock and I… We… We wanted to tell you... ahrm...” I stop myself to take a deep breath.

Sherlock  
Molly just starts to look confused now. I give a loud, frustrated sigh, "Oh for goodness sake!" before lunging at John, attempting to catch his lips full on.

John  
Sherlock crushes his lips onto mine and I hear Molly let out a squeak. I attempt to push him off of me. “Sherlock!”

Sherlock  
I'm not expecting to be push away so suddenly, falling back and glaring at John in confusion Molly goes pale, looking as if she may faint.

John  
I turn to Molly, the words finally spilling out. “Molly, we are so sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. It just sort of happened. And well...” I trail off. “How long?” She asks a bit forcefully. “About a month. It was when we were gone to Sussex for that week.” I look at Sherlock then down at my lap.

Sherlock  
Trying to conceal the slight sting of rejection I nod, lifting my chin, "I didn't see a need to ring around every single one of the people who know me or know of me to tell them the change."

John  
“People always talked, but I didn’t think it could be true.” Molly says looking between us. “I didn’t think so either.” I take Sherlock’s hand, trying to show her that we were happy. “It took us a long time to get here.”

Sherlock  
My fingers slide into his, nodding, "As John has implied. I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to matters of the heart."

John  
Molly lets out a barking laugh. Then she looks directly at Sherlock. “Are you happy?”

Sherlock  
Blinking I sit up a little straighter, feeling totally out of my depth and wondering if this is the point she starts throwing things...if we'd get dinner delivered by air instead of our plates. "Happier. Than I've ever been."

John  
“Sherlock....” it comes out as a whisper and I’m overcome with the urge to snog him senseless right there. I squeeze his hand tightly instead.

Sherlock  
Swallowing I have the unpleasant feeling I've done and said the wrong thing yet again, especially when I glace at Molly to see tears in her eyes and her hands clasped to her mouth.

John  
“It’s new and we’re still working things out but I think we’re very happy.” I squeeze his hand again.

Sherlock  
Dropping my head I feel that unfamiliar swooping sensation of having failed John once more, even as Molly wipes her eyes, nodding, "You...seem happy, yes. But I thought you weren't Gay John?” She tries to conceal her disappointment.

John  
I twist my mouth, thinking. I wasn’t sure how much detail I wanted to go into it with her seeing as how I was still trying to figure it out myself. “I thought I wasn’t either. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all.”

Sherlock  
Lifting my head slightly I snap, a little grouchy now and defensive, "Sexuality doesn't have to be black and white Molly. Surely you know that with all the looks you keep giving that female doctor who comes down to the morgue to get test results."

John  
“Sherlock...” I warn. I look at Molly who has turned bright pink. “Though I do know what doctor he’s talking about.” I raise an eyebrow and give her a little smile.

Sherlock  
Molly splutters something, then hides her face in her hands, her voice muffled, "We can still have dinner together?"

John  
“You mean you don’t wanna throw us out?” I tease.

Sherlock  
Raising her head a little she gives a weak, shy smile, still bright red, "I don't want to lose your friendship. I know Sherlock usually doesn't think before speaking or doing things."

John  
I give her a small smile. “ I think we’d like to stay.” I look at Sherlock for his answer.

Sherlock  
I give a small nod, then turn to Molly, my tone very former, "I apologize for not informing you that John would be coming as well. I didn't believe this would be...that kind of dinner."

John  
She gives him a sad little look that conveys “You never do.”. I pick up on it but I’m not sure that Sherlock does. “Why don’t you go help Molly in the kitchen.” I suggest to Sherlock.  
I thought maybe they needed some time alone together. It wasn’t me that was breaking up with her after all.

Sherlock  
My look directed at John is pure confusion, still sitting clutching onto his hand.

John  
I throw his arm out a bit letting go of his hand, trying to encourage him to get up.

Sherlock  
Immediately I try and grab back hold of his hand, almost panicked, slapping and flailing slightly.

John  
I take his hand back. “Fine we’ll both go. But you have to talk to her alone at some point before we leave this house tonight.” I whisper as we follow Molly into the kitchen.

Sherlock  
"I don't see what about John." I whisper back rather forcefully, clinging to his hand and arm as Molly starts to serve.

John  
“She might have something to say to you without me there. She wasn’t infatuated with the both of us you know.” I whisper back.

Sherlock  
Pausing in the door I whisper hurriedly, "But we've said everything there is to say. She knows I'm involved in a sexual and romantic engagement with you." I pause, then a look of horror comes over my face, "Unless you believe she'll want a threesome?"

John  
Molly turns back to the stove. I look at him, wide eyed. “ God I hope not.”

Sherlock  
Molly drops her wooden spoon with a clatter, obviously hearing my words, staring at us with wide eyes and a red face as she starts to stammer out something.

John  
“Again with the speaking without thinking.” I give Sherlock a stern glare.

Sherlock  
Pulling back from John's face a little, I blink, then turn to Molly, speaking sternly, "I should inform you that myself and John are in a strictly monogamous relationship." Molly responds with a high pitched squeaking sound.

John  
I look at him, giving a satisfied hum. “I’m sure she knew that.”

Sherlock  
Molly scrabbles for the spoon, her smile growing more and more strained and desperate, "Pasta is ready guys. Sit down?"

John  
I grab Sherlock’s hand and pull him down onto the chair next to me.

Sherlock  
I remain stiff, sitting on the edge of my seat and gripping John's hand under the table as Molly serves us all red wine. Peering at the glass I mutter, "Red with sea food pasta? Really?"

John  
I kick him under the table.

Sherlock  
Molly looks a little crestfallen, then brightens as I add, "A bold choice and unusual. I look fowards to trying it."

John  
We eat, talking a bit about a few interesting cases that Molly had worked on. We finish up and Molly stands to take dishes to the sink. “Molly, Is it alright if I use you restroom?”

Sherlock  
There's a look of panic on my face, stepping towards him, "I'll come with you."

John  
I snort. “No you won’t.” I grip his forearm. “Stay here.” I say with gritted teeth.

Sherlock  
My look grows even more frantic and distressed, "But John..."

John  
“It’ll be fine.” I whisper. I walk out of the kitchen.

Sherlock  
Gazing after him I resemble a little puppy being left chained outside a store as my owner vanishes inside

John  
“Do you want to dry?” Molly asks handing Sherlock a tea towel.  
Sherlock  
Looking at the towel I roll my eyes, "They dry naturally. I keep having this conversation with John."

John  
Molly rolls her eyes and hands him a wet plate. “I’m glad you two finally figured things out. I guess I should’ve seen it coming.”

Sherlock  
Taking the plate I swipe it with the towel, feeling rather awkward, "I hope you're not...disappointed."

John  
“I am, a little.” She turns to face him, leaning on the counter. “But I’m glad your happy.”

Sherlock  
Picking up another plate I nod, "You are a sensible woman. You could do far better than me anyway."

John  
“I didn’t want better than you. I wanted you.” She’s suddenly standing very close to him.

Sherlock  
I'm so busy drying the plate I don't notice, shaking my head, "You would do far better with a man who returned your affection Molly."

John  
I finish washing my hands and walk back into the kitchen to see Molly kissing a very perplexed Sherlock. “Oh, alright then.” I step out of the kitchen, a little shocked but then I start to laugh.

Sherlock  
I drop the plate I'm holding as Molly leans up and places her lips onto mine. I'm too stunned for the moment to do a thing, even the sound of the shattering china muted in my head, before I kick into gear, stumbling back from her with a look of utter disgust twisting my face, "No Molly Hooper, no."

John  
Molly blushes a bit and goes back to washing up the dishes, completely ignoring the broken plate on the floor. Meanwhile, I’m standing in the living room, with my back to the wall, holding my stomach, trying not to laugh too loudly.

Sherlock  
I stand there utterly confused and a little distressed, staring at the side of Molly's head before rushing out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

John  
Sherlock zooms past me towards the front door. “Sherlock, here, I’m here.” I say gasping for breath.

Sherlock  
Skidding to a halt I turn, face pale and a bright pink lipstick smeared across my lips, eyes wide and bright with confused fright, "I want to go home."

John  
I hiccup a laugh and grab his arm pulling him towards me. “It’s alright. It ok.”

Sherlock  
I look mortified, trying to grip onto both of his arms and tug him towards the front door. I can't even speak now, not knowing what to say, never having remotely been in this situation or ever imagined myself to be in it.

John  
I use my thumb to brush the lipstick off his lips. “Alright. Go wait outside and I’ll tell Molly thank you for dinner.”

Sherlock  
Nodding, I hesitate, "Tell her I hope we can still work together. I'm just not interested. At all. Ever." I burst out in a fit of temper, "I'm gay, even if I wasn't with you."

John  
I nod and move around him towards the kitchen. I say my goodbyes to Molly and then go out the front door to find Sherlock pacing on the pavement in front of the flat.

Sherlock  
My feet thud on the pavement, arms locked behind me, head down as I mutter to myself, head twitching now and then as though reading something invisible.

John  
I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, to stop his pacing. “Hey. You gonna be ok?”

Sherlock  
"No!" spinning around I reach and grab John's arms, leaning in close and saying very slowly and very carefully, "She. Kissed. My. Lips."

John  
I giggle at him. “It’s ok. It really is.”

Sherlock  
"I don't think you understand John." I was obviously dealing with either denial or an idiot. Since John was not an idiot he had to be in shock or denial. "She just leaned up. And kissed me. It was horrible."

John  
“You’re being dramatic. It wasn’t horrible. She’s our friend.” I grab his hand and start walking to the Main Street for us to get a cab.

Sherlock  
"I feel..." Following John like a sweeping, bobbing kite being pulled by a string, I search for the proper word. "...used."

John  
“Oh. I... I’m... really? It was just Molly. Don’t you think you owed her that? How many times have you told her that she was pretty or that her hair looked nice to get her do something for you? Or let you bring home body parts?”

Sherlock  
Frowning, I consider John's words, before lifting my free arm to summon a car, tugging him into it and settling, gazing out the window without answering with a distant look in my eyes that signals I've retreated to my mind palace.

John  
I reach across the seat and take his hand, hoping he wasn’t mad at me now.

Sherlock  
Quickly our fingers slide together, locking us into a tight hold as we journey to Mycroft’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene following this one can be found in Chapter 3 of the main RP here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041688


	9. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scene before this is in Chapter 3 of the main RP here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041688

John  
We pull up in front of the flat and Sherlock is climbing out of the cab before it even stops. I pay the fare and climb out after him.

Sherlock  
Opening the front door to Baker street I stride in, not caring how noisy I am as Mrs Hudson isn't there to complain. The air smells of fresh plaster and wood chippings, underlayed with the sharp tang of chemical smoke still that lingers even after a few days.

John  
I follow him through the door and up the stairs. He pauses on the landing to the flat and I take his hand and guide us the rest of the way up to my old room. The door was closed. I opened it and pulled us through the door. The air was fresher since the door had been closed, and didn’t smell as smoky as I thought it would. I closed the door behind us.

Sherlock  
Reaching for the light switch I flick it, then gives a rumbling snarl, lip curling back as I remember there's no electricity. It would also explain the ice cold air in the room from no heating and the open windows clearing the smell.

John  
“See, no electricity, remember.” I go over and close the window, and then grab an extra blanket out of the wardrobe, tossing it on the bed. I start to strip off my coat.

Sherlock  
Glaring at the wall switch I grumble, "I gave you the option to return to that hotel." bitterness starts to creep into my already sour voice, "Where that lovely, pretty maid will serve you breakfast in bed."

John  
“And I said, I didn’t want to leave you alone. Do you not want me here? I can go if you don’t.”

Sherlock  
Turning, my coat sweeps a little whirlwind of settled builder's dust from the floor, before my shoulders slump. I give no verbal answer but head to try and pull out even more blankets and pillows for the bed from the linen cupboard.

John  
I go up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. “We don’t need all those blankets.” I turn him to face me and start taking his coat off of him.

Sherlock  
I struggle a little, sliding my arm back into the freed coat as he concentrates on the other arm, ending up just as dressed as I was in the first place, "You'll get cold. Your shoulder will hurt."

John  
“We’ll be warm together.” I manage to get his coat off and start on the buttons of his shirt.

Sherlock  
Giving in, I allow John to strip me, growing more and more petulant, "You'll get grumpy in the morning when you can't have your morning tea."

John  
“We can go down to Speedy’s.” I pull his shirt out of his pants and then start on his belt.

Sherlock  
Tossing my shirt onto the floor in a messy heap my bottom lip slides out into full, plump glory, "We won't be able to charge our phones. Chargers are back at the hotel."

John  
“This was your idea.” I reminded him.

Sherlock  
"I know. It was a terrible idea really, wasn't it?" In contrast to my words I wriggle my trousers down and step out of them, shivering, my thin frame doing nothing to dispel the chill in the room.

John  
I start unbuttoning my shirt, trying to respect his privacy as he climbed into bed. The fact that it had been three days since the last time we were intimate, was not lost on me.

Sherlock  
I'm shivering almost too much to move, my pale skin covered in goose pimples and my teeth chattering, attempting to pull back the blankets but fumbling them with numb fingers.

John  
I strip down to my pants and spread another blanket on the bed and climb in next to Sherlock and hold him close. “It’s not really that cold in here.”

Sherlock  
Curling up, my teeth chatter, managing to snap out with only a little of my usual venom, "You have a good layer of fat to insulate you."

John  
“Yeah, you said that this morning.” I rub my hands over his back trying to warm him up. “Maybe you should sleep with clothes on.”

Sherlock  
"No!" My rejection is firm, wriggling in closer, "I want you."

John  
“I’m right here.”

Sherlock  
My breath catches, before I mutter, "No. I want. You." to emphasis my point I lift a long leg, slinging it over John's hips and pushing our groins together, trying to ignore the fact that the cold air made me shrink to an embarrassing size.

John  
“Oh.” I was already half hard and warm, being near him did that to me. “Are you sure your feeling up to it?”

Sherlock  
Swallowing, I shuffle even closer, trying to lift my hips so under my genitals rub on John, "I mean I want you to...."

John  
I press back into him and start putting kisses down his neck. “Hmmm? Tell me.” I mumble between kisses.

Sherlock  
"Fuck me." I whisper into his ear as I give another full body shiver.

John  
I freeze and pull back to look at him. “Wh...What?”

Sherlock  
Closing my eyes tight I repeat firmly, "Fuck me. Penetrate me. Make love to me, whatever you want to call it."

John  
“You really want that? We haven’t talked about that yet...” I say a little breathless.

Sherlock  
Nodding I try and reach for John, attempting to pull him closer again, rubbing a slender leg over him despite my tremors, "We're talking about it now."

John  
“Ok. Um... I’ve been thinking about it too. I did some research of my own...” I brush my fingers along his collarbone.

Sherlock  
I can't help but hide my face into the curve of his neck and shoulder, hands clutching to his arms, "I've thought about myself in both positions."

John  
“Just Both? I think there’s more than two options.” I try to keep my words from coming out in a full groan.

Sherlock  
"I meant as the penetrator and the penetratee John." Lips drift across his still chilled skin before I try and shufle down even more into the bed, "Top or bottom I believe are the terms."

John  
“Oh... right.” I swallow hard. “So... you want to try it first? You want me to...”

Sherlock  
My patience starts to wear thin, snapping, "Yes. I want your cock inside my anus John."

John  
“That’s not the way to get what you want and I don’t want to do this if you’re still upset from earlier. I want you to want this because... because you want me. Because we are ready for this.” I brush his hair back so I could see him properly.

Sherlock  
My face is utterly torn and wrecked, curls messily trailing from his fingers over pale skin made paler by the cold and lack of light in the room. My eyes are luminous but filled with fear, reflected as I whisper, "I don't want to lose you."

John  
“You won’t lose me. I’m right here. What makes you think that?” I brush his cheek.

Sherlock  
I can't meet his eyes now, bitterly snapping, "I've lost Mycroft. Soon I'll lose the only other person in the world I care about too."

John  
“You haven’t lost Mycroft. And what have I done to show you that I want to leave? I’m not leaving, Sherlock. I can’t. It would kill me.”

Sherlock  
"It would kill me if you left." my lips trace patterns on his skin now, words trying to itch into his shoulder and neck with my breath, "This is one reason I try to avoid growing close to people."

John  
I arc my neck a little to give him better access. “I won’t leave, I promise.”

Sherlock  
My forehead rests on his shoulder now, arms and legs wrapping tight, clinging, "If I had my laptop here I could show you the video."

John  
“That’s ok. Maybe when we are back at the hotel.” I search out his mouth to give him a soft kiss.

Sherlock  
My voice is a little muffled by his lips, "But I want you to fuck me now."

John  
I groan and deepen the kiss. “God, I want you.” I pull back and start kissing down his jaw and neck. I let my hands drift down his sides.

Sherlock  
I let out a deep, wanton moan as he kisses my neck, my body warming now and finally responding. Then I stop, grabbing his hands urgently, "Your laptop? It's still here."

John  
“I don’t want the laptop, I want you.” I grumble into his neck. I start making my way down his chest.

Sherlock  
Leaning back slightly I peer down at him, "But the video John. It may give us tips."

John  
I pause and look up at him. “I think we’ve both read up on... what we’re supposed to do... I don’t want anything extra or crazy... just us. Is that ok?”

Sherlock  
My body sags in slight relief, burying my face into the crook of his neck once more and holding him tight, "That's. Fine. It's all fine. Have you ever performed anal penetration with women?"

John  
“Um... once. It didn’t go so well. But after... um doing some reading I think I know what we did wrong.” I start trailing kisses down his chest again and moved over and put my mouth on his nipple, licking it with my tongue flat.

Sherlock  
I try to grow alarmed at his words but his actions take the panic out of my voice as I moan, "Wrong? What can go wrong?"

John  
“Not enough lube and I didn’t use my fingers to loosen her up first.” I move over and suck his other nipple into my mouth before moving down his belly.

Sherlock  
I feel a chuckle building despite my nerves and his attentions, squirming as he catches his lips on my ticklish sides a little, "Finger work in itself can be an act of lust. Or so my research tells me John."

John  
“Mmm.” I work my way to just below his belly button. “Have you ever... used your fingers before? Fucked your self?” The last bit comes out in more of a groan and I grind into the mattress.

Sherlock  
I start shaking my head, then realize he can't see me from his position. "No. It never seemed...clean or needed before." my voice wavers with both nerves and lust, staying very still under John

John  
“Oh...” I pause, and then move on. “Can I suck you first?” I ask looking up at him.

Sherlock  
Shuffling up onto my elbows I nod, "Could you massage me? As I did you before I caused the explosion."

John  
“Yeah. I want to try that.” I lean down and bury my face next to the base of his cock before licking a stripe all the way up the underside.

Sherlock  
"One day.." My legs start to spread under the warm covers, "..I want to try certain things with you."

John  
“What kinds of things?” I ask, I lick all around the head of his cock before sucking him into my mouth.

Sherlock  
I try to answer but it seems John has quite skillfully sucked all the breath from my vocal chords, resulting in a high pitched little gasp.

John  
I let out a little hum around him, satisfied that I can take his breath away. I sit up a bit and take him fully into my mouth a few strokes. I grab his knee to pull his leg up over my shoulder. I pull my mouth off to watch him as I snake my hand up to cup under his butt cheek, brushing my thumb down over his balls and underneath them.

Sherlock  
I don't even recognize the noise my own mouth makes, tossing my head back among the pillows and grunting, managing to grit my teeth and form the words, "A little...lower."

John  
I bring my thumb to my mouth to wet it a bit and then put my hand back, my thumb lower and pressing a bit harder this time. “How’s that?”

Sherlock  
Nodding I wriggle, spreading myself more, before whispering, "...lower?"

John  
I move my thumb a bit lower and start making circles with my thumb. “If I go any lower... I’ll be...” I’m cut off by a low moan from above me.

Sherlock  
Rolling my head back and forth in the pillows I gasp, "Yes. Yes. Touch me there John."

John  
I sigh, watching him, I circle my thumb more. “Tell me when you want me to go lower... when you’re ready.”

Sherlock  
Nodding I revel in the sensations for a few moments, thrusting a little with my hips before my hand sneaks out towards his bedside drawers, opening the top one.

John  
I’m too focused on watching him react to see anything else he’s doing. Suddenly, he’s holding the small bottle of lube from the bedside drawer in front of my face.

Sherlock  
I wave the lube as a very clear hint of what I desire, my voice rough, "You're a doctor. I presume you've done more than enough prostrate examinations."

John  
“Yeah... But that’s different though.” I take the lube from him and open it. I pour it generously over my fingers and rub them together. “Are you ready?” I ask, my voice husky.

Sherlock  
"Is it all right on my back?" There's clear concern in the slight higher pitch of my tone, "Maybe on all fours?"

John  
“No, like this... maybe a pillow? Under your hips?” I suggest.

Sherlock  
A pillow sails down the bed, heading for John's face.

John  
I help him position the pillow under his hips and then settle between his legs again, on my stomach. I lift one of his legs over my shoulder again. “How’s that?”

Sherlock  
Wriggling my plump rear I nod, "Comfortable. But a little scary. Do I look...normal from that angle?"

John  
“Normal? I’d say so. I’m scared too.” I say looking up at him.

Sherlock  
Wriggling up, I lean on my elbows, looking down at him and swallowing, "We don't have to do this now John."

John  
“I want to though.” I climb up to be near him. “If not now, when?” I nip at his ear. “I want to make you feel good. I want to watch you come apart.”

Sherlock  
"Will....you stop if I ask?" My question is almost innocent as I avoid his eyes.

John  
“Of course. I want you to tell me if I’m hurting you.” I give him a soft kiss.

Sherlock  
Relaxing slightly I manage a shy smile, almost a perfect little U shape, "Then...lets try? As long as I can try on you sometime also? I'm curious."

John  
I nod. “Yeah, I’d like to try, too... for you...” I kiss him again, deeper this time.

Sherlock  
My hands come up, sliding into John's soft hair and pulling him to me, tongue seeking him eagerly.

John  
My hand was still covered in lube so I reach down and wrap my fingers around his cock and give him a little jerk.

Sherlock  
"Please...." my head is thrown back, spreading my thighs once more and giving a small thrust with them, asking John to return between them silently.

John  
I give him another small kiss before moving back between his legs. I find the lube bottle and squeeze out just a little bit more onto my fingers. I put my free hand on his thigh. “Are you ready?”

Sherlock  
"Just get on with it." I huff, squirming down into the pillows and blankets, feeling exposed but trusting John.

John  
“You’re so demanding.” I reach my hand down underneath his balls pressing lightly, sliding lower and lower, until I feel puckered skin. I gasp a bit and I look up quickly to watch his reaction as I press in light circles.

Sherlock  
My lips press together, almost vanishing as I attempt to hold in the noise brewing in my chest, legs twitching slightly either side of John.

John  
“No, don’t hold it in. I want to hear you. How else will I know if I’m doing it right?” I use the pad of my middle finger to press a little harder into the center.

Sherlock  
The noise I make is alike to a gasp but with a throaty, raspy little edge, eyes tightly shut to cut out anything that isn't the sensations my body is feeding me, attempting to categorize and store each one for new data.

John  
I press harder and harder in circles until my finger slips inside him. I still my finger and look up to him for reassurance.

Sherlock  
There's a slight wince on my face, my words coming with difficulty, "It feels strange. Don't stop."

John  
I start moving my finger in and out sinking slightly deeper each time. Soon I was pulling my entire finger in and out.

Sherlock  
It feels so strange, almost too strange but I stay with it, trying not to move in any way as he works. I remember what my research said and I attempt to relax myself, my hands kneading the blankets either side of me.

John  
I can tell he’s not enjoying this. I try curling my finger up, searching for the bundle of nerves that my doctor brain knows is there. I pull out slowly and push in curling my finger up and I brush by it just slightly.

Sherlock  
My whole body comes to life, a tingle between my legs that makes my cock leap and my legs jerk, a startled cry falling from my lips.

John  
“Oh... there it is.” I chuckle a bit. “Do you want to try another finger? I’ll be able to reach better with two.”

Sherlock  
"Yeeeeeeees?" The noise is half a word, half a moan, twisting my body so my hips lift and present myself better.

John  
I pull my finger out and add a second finger pushing in slowly. I can feel his body resist a bit but then pull my fingers in. I push them all the way in. I groan at the sensation of how tight he was around my fingers. I pull in and out a few times before reaching up to brush by his sensitive spot again.

Sherlock  
Swallowing I bare down on his fingers, my body swallowing them almost eagerly if it means getting that special place touched again, sending my body into shivers of delight, "G...g...good."

John  
“Really?” I moan out as I watch him. “Do you want me to go faster? Or is this ok?” I slide my fingers as deep as I can get them, brushing by his prostate ever third pass.

Sherlock  
Grunting, my stomach tightens slightly, reaching down to grab the base of my cock and pinching it to hold off my rather too quickly rising climax, "Slow...that's good."

John  
I keep moving in and out, slowly. I don’t brush his prostate as often, I could tell he was getting too worked up and I didn’t want it to end too quickly. He was starting to get looser already. “Are you ready for a third finger?”

Sherlock  
My voice is rather choked, "You only have two fingers in me?"

John  
“Yes, only two. Is it too much? I can stop, if you want?”

Sherlock  
"No..NO!" I may come across a little desperate, feeling my body tremble with the new sensations, "I just thought it was more. Try another?"

John  
I pull all the way out and push back in with three fingers. I have to push harder this time. I let out a whimper as I watch my fingers disappear inside him.

Sherlock  
Closing my eyes, my head rolls to one side on the pillows, gasping, "Can...can we just do this...for now?"

John  
“Does it feel good? You like having my fingers inside of you?” I mouth at the inside of his thigh, leaving sloppy kisses there.

Sherlock  
"Mmmmm..." I reply, my hand travelling to start stroking myself, "It doesn't hurt now. Touch my prostrate again?"

John  
I push deeper actually push on the soft bump this time, pulling my fingers back quickly.

Sherlock  
My body jolts, yelping in shock, before flopping back, feeling slightly foolish, "Not that hard it seems."

John  
“I didn’t hurt you did, I?” I continue to work my hand in and out, kissing the inside of his thigh.

Sherlock  
"No, it was just a little too sensative." I start to relax once more under his kisses and thrusts, "It was too much. Too sharp."

John  
“I’m sorry.” It’s then I realize how painfully hard I was inside my pants. I grind a bit into the bed as I continue to work him open. He gasps just a little every time I pass gently over his prostate.

Sherlock  
My hand begins to stroke myself, voice strained, "I won't be able to hold back much longer John."

John  
“Can I still... do you still want me?” I ask a little breathless.

Sherlock  
My hand quickly moves to my base, pinching myself once more, voice urgent, "Get inside me John, please."

John  
“God, I want you.” I pull off my pants and kneel between his legs. I find the lube in the blankets and pour a generous amount into my hand. I work my hand over myself, slicking up my cock.

Sherlock  
I shift a little, reajusting the pillow and spreading my legs more, peering down my own body to watch John in the dim light of the room, "This is it, isn't it? What if..you don't like it?"

John  
“I know I’ll like it. I just want you to like it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sherlock  
Meeting his eyes, a smile passes between us, open and vulnerable on both sides, before I nod, laying back again and clenching my fists, breathing slowly to relax myself, "This is it. New data."

John  
I shuffle closer to him, and grab him under his thighs, hoisting him into my lap. I hold the base of my cock and his hip in the other hand. I press the head of my cock against his hole. I could feel how open he still was.

Sherlock  
Frowning, I start to try and take in all the new sensations, before a voice in my mind palace, sounding suspiciously like captain Watson, orders me to remember my research and relax, bare down.

John  
“Ready?” I ask breathless.

Sherlock  
Nodding, I whisper back, "Fuck me?"

John  
I groan and push forward into his tightness. My breath comes out choked. “Fuck, Sherlock.” I let out a long groan as I sink all the way into him.

Sherlock  
Gasping my whole body is strung tight, painfilled, almost as the point of telling him no, to pull out, my face contorting. Then the pain starts to ease, just a little, my breath coming in short, sharp pants, despite my rational brain screaming to calm down and take longer, deeper breaths.

John  
I freeze and put my hand on his chest. “Take deep breaths.” I remind him.

Sherlock  
My next breath is gulped down, on the edge of panicking, before John's words hit me, his hand grounding me as I reach to grab it, clinging and taking a deep breath, feeling the stinging, burning ease a little more as I do.

John  
I pull out slowly and then push back in a little quicker and deeper, trying to reach his sensitive spot. I wanted to make this good for him too. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what to do to make this good for you.”

Sherlock  
The slight burning sensation makes me a little snapping, barking, "How on earth do I know? This is my first time."

John  
“I’m sorry. Do you want me to stop?” I say but I don’t stop moving in and out. I snap forward deeper again and I let out a breathy ‘uh’.

Sherlock  
My answer is to grab hold tight of John's upper arms, snarling but with a playful grin, "Stop now and I'll break your penis. I'm not sure how but it must be possible."

John  
I chuckle and reach out to wrap my hand around his semi hard cock. “I want this to feel good for you too.” I quicken the pace of my thrusting just a bit. “God, you feel so good.”

Sherlock  
My legs shift, the one over his shoulder jerking and my other wrapping around the back of his thighs to drum a pattern on his rear as he thrusts. "A little...little higher...oh fuck..."

John  
I pull his hips up higher into my lap changing my angle. I hold him around the hips and thrust up this time instead of forward.

Sherlock  
My body explodes into sensations, verging on painfully arousing. My pelvis and spine jangle with electricity shooting up and down them making me arch my body and grind down into the feeling, rotating my hips in sheer luxury.

John  
“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” I run my hand up to his chest and back as he writhes on top of me.

Sherlock  
Panting, I can feel it building, greater than anything I ever felt, my pelvis feeling on fire with the extra stimulation and the burn from being stretched and filled finally translating to pure bliss, "Let me...let me, please"

John  
“Are you going to come for me? Already?” I change our position, putting him back down on the pillow and laying over him, trapping his cock between our stomachs. I thrust quick and deep into him. “Come for me, just like this.”

Sherlock  
"Oh please, please." I beg, gyrating my hips and letting it transform my transport into a sparkling thing of pure pleasure, releasing hormones and neurotransmitters into my brain and bloodstream till I sing with them, before finally bucking and starting to let loose thick ribbon after ribbon of pleasure over us both.

John  
He starts to come between us and I thrust deeper. He squeezes around me in time with his orgasm and that’s all I needed. Watching him come undone while I was inside him was overwhelming. It sets me over the edge and I bury my face in his shoulder as I fill him with my own warmth. My eyes sting with the emotion of it all and I choke out a sobbed moan. “Oh..sh’lock...”

Sherlock  
Twisting and pushing and pulling my body to pieces I whine, no longer caring what I sound like, gasping John's name out and wrapping my slender arms around his torso so he can't pull away. I feel the alien sensation of being filled and wince a little then submit to the sparks still sending out aftershocks from my prostate stimulated climax.

John  
I sigh deeply into his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. I leave a few kisses there before pulling up to look at him. Putting my hand on his cheek, I kiss him softly.

Sherlock  
My head turns just a little, sweaty and rather flushed, a vacant little smile on my lips though and glazed eyes, meeting his kiss fondly with my own.

John  
“That was amazing. I... are you ok?”

Sherlock  
I can't quite remember how to work my mouth or throat to form words so instead I give a comforting little pat to his back, nodding and flopping back limply into the pillows.

John  
I was starting to go soft already and we were dangerously close to making a mess all over the bed. “We should get cleaned up...Ready?”

Sherlock  
Blinking rapidly I stare at him in a befuddled little cloud of happiness, wondering what on earth he was talking about at a time like this.

John  
I chuckle at his expression. “What is it, love? We can’t stay like this forever you know...”

Sherlock  
Arching back in the bed I attempt to ignore the slightly strange, uncomfortable sensation growing in my rear, trying to cling to the rush of afterglow.

John  
“We’re making a mess all over the pillow. I’m going to pull out now.” I pull back with a grunt. Still sensitive.

Sherlock  
That was not a nice sensation like the ones before. In fact it made me wince and curl up a little, then blink in horror as I feel something sliding out of me wetly, staring at John in growing dismay.

John  
I twisted my mouth. “Sorry... I should have asked if you wanted me to pull out.” I look away, a little embarrassed as I grabbed one of the spare pillow cases from the floor. I start to wipe up the mess we had made underneath him.

Sherlock  
My cheeks flame red, not knowing where to look or what to do as I befoul the bed, "I'm don't know what's happening John. Is it meant to do that?"

John  
“Yes. It’s just my cum and all the lube... That happens in... vaginal sex also.” I frown at my own clinicalness.

Sherlock  
I remain bright red, not daring to look down at the mess I've made, my voice dropping to a scared, almost childish note, "Are you upset?"

John  
“No! Why would I be upset?” I wipe myself up with the other side of the pillowcase and slide up next to him, pulling the blankets back over us.

Sherlock  
"I soiled our bed John." My tone turns rather bitter, "Disgusting. I couldn't hold it in."

John  
“No, don’t do that. It’s normal. And you were beautiful.” I brush the curls sticking to his forehead back.

Sherlock  
Hunching up a little, I wrap my arms around my skinny knees, huddling under the blankets and feeling rather emotional for some reason, not having a clue how to deal with everything and becoming overwhelmed, "You were so perfect, as you always are in sexual matters. I'm just a mess."

John  
“A beautiful mess. It’s supposed to be messy.” I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Sherlock  
Pulling back just a little, just enough to stare at his face in confused horror I bark, "No. I've never felt anything like that. It was a revelation."

John  
“It was the same for me too. Better than I’ve ever felt. You were so...” I let my head fall to his chest, with a sigh.

Sherlock  
John's praise begins to ease my anxiety, leaning to rest my chin on the top of his hair, "Was so...?"

John  
“Everything. Wonderful. You felt amazing. You looked amazing.” I look up at him then, putting my hand on his cheek.

Sherlock  
My throat bobs as I swallow, then start to nuzzle his hand, eyes fluttering shut, "You were...stunning John Watson."

John  
I lean in to kiss him again. I hum into his mouth. “I love you. So much.” I bury my face into his neck again.

Sherlock  
My words are whisper soft and gently, "I love you also John. My conductor of light and brilliance."

John  
My eyes shoot up to meet his. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” I kiss him deeply.

Sherlock  
I'm caught off guard by the slightly lunging, deep kiss, flushed still and catching him, holding him tight and relaxing fully now, unbothered about the messy and distasteful bits of sex if it could have this effect on John.

John  
I hum into his mouth and pull back, snuggling back into his chest.

Sherlock  
My voice remains a soft whisper, holding him tight, "I'm so sleepy now. Is that normal?"

John  
“You’re always sleepy after. Did you forget?” I say, smiling softly.

Sherlock  
My breath makes John's hair sway and tickle my lips a little, murmuring, "I didn't think full sex would be like this. It wasn't like this in the videos I watched."

John  
“Those people generally don’t... love one another. And their desensitized to it.” I let out a small yawn. “You’re right, that was exhausting.”

Sherlock  
Curling up I feel a slight chill creeping in from the room, tugging the blankets up and over us both to cocoon us away from the rest of the world, "I am...content that my first time was with you John. I'm sure no one else could have provided the physical and emotional stimulation you did."

John  
“I’m glad it was me too. I’m so happy we shared that together.” I nuzzle into his chest and press kisses there.

Sherlock  
Very soon my chest starts to rise and fall gently, low and deep snores coming as my arms slacken slightly from around John.

John  
I settle into his arms as I feel him drift off. I’m thoroughly relaxed and soon I’m asleep too.


	10. Cold Rooms and Warm Baths

**Sherlock**

I wake half way through the night, freezing cold where someone has stolen all the blankets and wrapped himself up into a doctor burrito next to me. I'm about to tug them back when I wince, a deep and throbbing discomfort making itself known from my usually placid rear. Shuffling, I try and slip off the bed.

##### John

Still sleeping lightly from the nights in the hospital, I feel Sherlock shift in the bed. I start awake. “What’s wrong, Love?”

**Sherlock**

Freezing at the edge of the bed, in everyway, I wrap my arms around me, rubbing my sides as my teeth chatter, "Cold...and sore."

##### John

“I would suggest a bath but the water is still off here. Do you want to head back to the hotel?” I roll over to face him. “I could run you a bath in that fancy tub. It has those jets to bubble up the water.”

**Sherlock**

I consider for a moment, then nod, "Then we come back here to supervise the workmen again?"

##### John

“Yes, Maybe tomorrow for a little bit. Though they don’t need much supervision.” I say unwrapping out of the blankets.

 

**Sherlock**

My hands try and grab the blankets as tantalizing bits of John appear from them, "When will they be done? The explosion didn't cause that much damage. I bet Hudders is sneaking in some extra work to the ancient heating system while they're here and on Mycroft's credit card."

##### John

“They said a week. It’s Sunday so... two more days.”

**Sherlock**

"Too long!" I snarl, wrapping myself up in the blanket before trying to stand, waddling towards the door.

##### John

“No we have to put on some clothes. I’m not riding round London with you wrapped in a blanket.”

**Sherlock**

Reaching the door, I attempt to work out a way to open it without removing my hands from the depths of the blanket, "It's 2am John. London cabbies have seen worse."

##### John

I’m already pulling on my trousers. “At least, trousers and the coat.” I say holding up his trousers.

**Sherlock**

My eyes flick from the trousers to John's face, then back, "Coat. No trousers. Scarf also."

##### John

I narrow my eyes. “Fine.” I groan a bit. “Ridiculous... and I can’t even do anything about it now... bloody coat...” I mumble under my breath, pulling on my shirt not bothering to button it.

**Sherlock**

Looking quite pleased that I won I shuffle back towards him, dipping my head down, "Scarf."

##### John

I lean down and pick the scarf up off the floor, handing it to him. I pull on coat and start on my socks and shoes.

**Sherlock**

Blinking, the scarf falls to the floor again. It seems I've utterly lost the use of my hands as they're deeply wrapped in my blanket. "Jaaaawn"

##### John

I roll my eyes, picking up the scarf again. “If it’s this cold in here, it’s going to be cold outside. You need to put on some clothes.” I start peeling the blanket away from him. I wrap the scarf around his neck and reach down for his trousers.

**Sherlock**

Satisfied with my scarf around my neck I waddle off towards where my coat hangs, pulling the blanket back around me tight.

##### John

“Don’t you think you should put on trousers?” I say holding them up.

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I attempt to turn and wriggle myself into the confines of my coat, allowing it to drape over my shoulders.

 

##### John

“At least slip on your shoes... there might be glass on the landing.”

**Sherlock**

Sitting down on the bed with a thump I huddle in my coat and blanket, lifting my bare feet and wriggling them at John hopefully.

##### John

“Is this what I have to look forward to every time we make love?” I step in front of him dropping his shoes next to him on the bed. I lean down to kiss him resting my hands on his bare thighs.

**Sherlock**

A playful smirk runs across my lips, returning the kiss then lifting my feet, wriggling my toes again, my eyes falling on my shoes, then back to John with a hint of a head tilt of encouragement.

##### John

I roll my eyes and kneel down to slip on his socks and shoes, tying them up for him. “You look ridiculous, you know that?”

**Sherlock**

Hopping off the bed I wink, pulling my blanket tight around my frame once more, coat hanging loose off my shoulders as I didn't want to slide my arms out of my cocoon and into it's sleeves. My blue scarf tops off the well dressed effect.

##### John

I shake my head, moving towards the door. “Let’s get going. I owe you a bath.”

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, I shuffle after him, murmuring, "I managed to get you to do all that without a word John. Imagine if I actually spoke?"

##### John

“Just be thankful that I love you.” I say as we turn down the landing towards the front door.

**Sherlock**

Even at 2am Baker street is humming with life and it doesn't take too long to hail a cab. Climbing in the back I ignore the slight roll of the cabbie's eyes as she takes in my blanket and coat wrapped form.

##### John

I climb in next to him, then search out his hand inside his blanket and coat.

**Sherlock**

My hand is warm from the blankets, peeking out to take John's as the cabbie drives us towards the hotel. She tries to start up a conversation, "Epic walk of shame lads? Or misses kick you out in just a blanket?"

##### John

“Um... something like that.” I mutter with a look at Sherlock. I try not to blush.

**Sherlock**

I scrunch up my nose, snapping, "I've just had sex with my partner here and now we're returning to our hotel for a relaxing bath." The cabbie rolls her eyes, "God, no need to take up stories lads. Was just asking."

##### John

“Sherlock....” I turn a bright shade of pink and cover my face with my hand.

**Sherlock**

The cabbie laughs as she pulls up outside the hotel, ringing up the charge on the metre, "Go on guys. Better get your mate there into a room away from whoever threw him out. A handsome lad like you, shouldn't have any problem replacing her." I grit my teeth, shuffling out of the cab with none of my usual grace, almost tripping on the edge of the blanket and faceplanting into the pavement.

##### John

“Careful!” I grab him before he falls. We shuffle inside and up to the room. I sit Sherlock gently on the bed and strip off my coat and still unbuttoned shirt. “Wait here.” I say and then disappear into the bathroom to run the bath. I find a packet of mint and lavender scented bath salts and add it to the water. When the tub is full enough I switch on the jets. I go back in the room to find Sherlock laying on his side on the bed still wrapped in his coat and the blanket from home.

**Sherlock**

I'm curled up a little, enjoying the warmth and the mild lighting, while still missing the comfort of 221B and the slight musk we left behind in John's old room.

##### John

I crouch down next to him, his eyes are closed but I know he’s not asleep. “Hey, I ran you a hot bath. Want to go soak?” I start to peel the blanket open.

**Sherlock**

Shuffling out of my coat I leave it like a snake shedding it's skin, nodding and chuckling, "She believed I was handsome."

##### John

“You are handsome. Down right sexy.” I could tell he was still a little sleep delirious. I pulled off his shoes and socks and pulled him up, leading him into the bathroom.

**Sherlock**

I pad along behind John obediently, making up for getting it all my own way back at the flat. My rear is starting to ache now and my legs and stomach feel a little stuff, muscle groups not usually used coming to life, "Most people would say I'm...unique looking. At best."

##### John

“You’re not listening to the ones that matter.” I help him into the tub helping him lie back. “Is the water warm enough?”

**Sherlock**

Sliding down into the tub I throw my head back, making a moaning noise, "Perfect...get in too?"

##### John

“Mmm. That sounds lovely. You think we’ll both fit?” I start toeing of my shoes, unbuttoning my jeans.

**Sherlock**

Wriggling back I nod, letting my head fall over the edge of the bath, "Just lay with your back on my chest between my legs. You're tiny."

##### John

I twist my mouth. “Thanks.” I slip off my jeans and step into the tub and lower myself between his legs, laying back on his chest. “Remember that list of romantic things? This goes on it.”

**Sherlock**

My fingers trail up and down John's chest, coming to rest on his scar and beginning to map it out with just my fingertips, "What list? I don't remember any list."

##### John

“Well not an official list, I guess... in Sussex we were talking about romantic things...” I close my eyes relaxing into his touch.

**Sherlock**

There's an amused chuckle in his ear as I continue my investigation of his skin, tracing down to his biceps now with both hands, steam rising around us, "I have a whole wing devoted to you and romance."

##### John

“Mmm. Well put this in a drawer somewhere.”

**Sherlock**

Now that makes me snort, leaning my head back again and closing my eyes as I learn each tiny scar, curve and bump of John's arms, "You have no real idea how my mind palace works, do you?"

##### John

“Nope.” I pop the ‘p’, imitating a certain someone.

**Sherlock**

"Do you know anything about the method of loci?" My fingers trace onto his hands now, admiring the strong muscles and short but agile fingers

##### John

“No.” I shake my head sleepily.

**Sherlock**

Taking his fingers between mine one by one I begin to fill out in even more detail the John inside my palace, "You link places you remember in the real world, locations, with things you wish to remember. My mind palace isn't just a collection of meaningless file stores, filing cabinets."

##### John

“Mmm. I figured as much. Why else would you call it a Palace if it didn’t have big rooms and endless hallways?” I say, my free hand drifting lazily up and down his thigh and knee.

**Sherlock**

"But each place in my mind palace, each room, each wing, is somewhere I know in reality." Sweeping up and down his fingers I move onto fingernails, "For instance. All my medical knowledge used to be stored in my childhood doctor's surgery. Knowledge of broken bones associated with the rather intriguing plastic skeleton in the corner. Diseases bound to the pages of the books on his desk I used to sneak peeks at while mummy chatted to him about me."

##### John

“What about us? Where do you keep those memories?”

**Sherlock**

I hum gently at his question, ignoring it for the moment, "When I met you I transferred all my medical knowledge. Now it resides in your surgery at the clinic. I walk in there and touch the various bits and pieces you have there and recall things I've learned and need once more. Even the walk into the clinic houses knowledge. The posters on the wall telling me details of the latest figures for diseases."

##### John

I smile softly. He was still playing with my fingers so I turn my hand over to lace our fingers together.

**Sherlock**

Holding his hand, I know my next confession will expose me for the sentimental fool I've become, yet I find it hard to resist anything John asks me. "Our memories...are scattered. Depending on what kind they are." my thumb works up and down his thumb nail, mapping the very slight ridge on it and it's bluntly trimmed shape, "Most are located at Baker street. I can walk around 221B in my mind, touch you chair and recall all the times you've sat there. You exact words. Books you've read and glasses of whisky you've imbibed while laughing with me."

##### John

“That’s nice... good. What else?”

**Sherlock**

My voice drops lower, almost embarrassed now, "The hotel room in Sussex."

##### John

My breath catches and I twist my neck up as best I can to see him. “Really?”

**Sherlock**

My eyes are closed, lips curved in a small, almost sweet smile, "I walk in the door to that room. There's the small table besides it where we left our small belongings. I touch the tickets and recall our train journey there. I move to the table by the window. It's stacked with jars of honey. I take one, open it and am transported back to the bee shop. I open another and recall perfectly the day at the pond."

##### John

My heart fills at his words. “That’s so wonderful. I’m glad we had that time together.”

**Sherlock**

My smile grows, nodding, "I take all our romance now and fix it to items I place in that hotel suite. Do you understand now?"

##### John

 “Yes, I think so. You’re more sentimental than I ever imagined.” I reach my hand out of the water and behind me to rest on his face.

**Sherlock**

My face contorts into horror, "Sentimental? Never. Just practical. That's all."

##### John

“Oh, my mistake.” I say a little bit sarcastically. I smile to myself.

**Sherlock**

My look is rather patronizing, flicking water around us both with my long fingers, "Sentiment is a defect found on the losing side John." with a small pause I continue, a slight smile on my lips, "Since neither of us are losing it cannot be sentiment I'm feeling."

##### John

“Mmm. Ok. If you say so. Maybe you’re just turning into a romantic.” I suggest.

**Sherlock**

Pulling back so far the water sploshes a little over the sides of the bath, I stare at John in horror and disgust, "Romantic? Name one romantic thing I've done for you...that isn't also practical."

##### John

I open my mouth to say something then snap it back shut. “Just because it’s practical, doesn’t make it any less romantic. Besides how is lazing about in the tub for an hour practical?”

**Sherlock**

"My anus is sore. So there." Reaching with my long, almost finger like toes I reach for the tap, starting to add more hot water to the bath while letting some out the plug hole.

##### John

I lean my head back on his chest a bit more, closing my eyes. I run my fingers down his leg. “If I fall asleep don’t let me drown.”

**Sherlock**

I stop the taps, waving my feet to make sure the warm water circulates around us, before running my toes up and down his legs, "I could give you the kiss of life?"

##### John

“Mmm. Now that sounds romantic.”

**Sherlock**

Fingers rise to stroke his hair back now from his forehead, leaning back once more to relax, "Tell me some of your fantasies."

##### John

“Like sexual ones?”

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, I roll my eyes, "I already know your fantasy about eating a whole box of chocolates to yourself, so let’s go with sexual, yes?"

##### John

“And I would have the chocolates to myself if you didn’t eat half of them. But you know I don’t mind sharing with you.” I think for a moment. “I don’t know mostly I just used to think about your mouth a lot. And then recently I’ve been thinking about what it would feel like to be inside you. And to watch you underneath me like that.”

**Sherlock**

My finger traces little patterns on John's chest now, my voice a low, relaxed murmur as the lights dim in our room, automatically turning down without movement to activate them, "So you're saying all your fantasies have been fulfilled? I find that difficult to believe"

##### John

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted with you.” I brush my thumb over his knee squeezing a bit. “The last few things could get us arrested for public indecency, anyway. Besides, I haven’t had time to think about anything new. Although there are a few other positions I’d like to try now that we’ve made it past the first one. What about you? Do you have any?”

**Sherlock**

Blinking, I leave a small gap before repeating, a little dumbly, "Public indecency....Oh! Your public sex kink. Of course." my lips curve in a wide, content smile as I deduce it.

##### John

“You make it sound so.... indecent. It’s not like I want to get a blowjob in the middle of a crowded shopping center. It’s just you know... in the back of cabs...in an empty room at a crime scene… That kind of thing.” I blush a little.

**Sherlock**

Chuckling at his trailing off I collect him more into my arms, deciding to experiment a little, leaning close and whispering in a sinfully dark chocolate tone directly into his ear, "In a darkened alley when Lestrade's people are just around the corner?"

##### John

His breath sends goosebumps down my neck. “Yeah.… I’d shove you up against the wall and rip open that ridiculous coat…”

**Sherlock**

"Mmmmm....?" I hum softly into his ear, hands swirling patterns on his torso up and down

##### John

I continue, my eyes still closed. “Then I’d kiss you hard while I undo your belt and trousers.”

**Sherlock**

My tongue flicks out to roll around the shell of his ear, purring, "Lestrade would be wondering where we went...”

##### John

I huff out a sigh. “Mmmm. We can be quick. Or maybe I’ll just tease you a bit make you wait.”

**Sherlock**

My tongue rolls around his ear again before catching the lobe between my teeth gently, my voice muffled slightly by it, "What would you do to me?"

##### John

My hips twitch and I feel my cock already trying to make itself known under the bubbling water. “Get on my knees in front of you and suck you down my throat until you were gasping for breath.”

**Sherlock**

I try an experimental little tug on his earlobe, just enough for it to sting as my teeth bite into his flesh, purring my words deeply, "I like the fact you enjoy sucking me. I 'd have to muffle my cries or even the idiots on Lestrade's team would work out what you're doing for me."

##### John

I let out a short groan when he tugs on my ear with his teeth. “You could wrap your coat around us so nobody would see. Cover your mouth with your scarf.”

**Sherlock**

My teeth nip into his skin before releasing, whispering huskily, "Do you have other thoughts regarding the use of my scarf?"

##### John

“I... I hadn’t thought about it but it sounds like you have some ideas.”

**Sherlock**

I feel a heat around my cheeks, then chuckle, shaking my head, "Another time? Shall we get out of this bath before we become like prunes?"

##### John

I groan a bit. “Hey that’s not fair, you got me all worked up and you didn’t tell me what your fantasies were.”

**Sherlock**

Pushing John fowards a little so I can move I shrug, "I have none."

##### John

“Now who’s saying things that are hard to believe? You never thought about anything when you were getting yourself off?”

**Sherlock**

His words make me frown as I stand, water cascading off my skin before turning to grab a couple of the warmed, fluffy towels, "I've had trouble visualizing certain things before. Even with the help of pornography and research."

##### John

I frown, as I’m showered with water as he gets up. “Hmmm.” The moment was apparently over. I switch off the jets and pull the plug to drain the water.

**Sherlock**

"Do you think I'm broken in some way John?" My words come bluntly as I dry myself with the towel but there's a hint under them of concern.

##### John

“No of course not.” I stand up to face him. “Some people just have trouble connecting what they’re thinking to what their feeling physically. Sometimes I have trouble with that.”

**Sherlock**

I drop the towel lazily on the floor and stride off towards the bed, calling back, "I don't understand what you mean. Come to bed and lets order some food and talk over it?"

##### John

“Umm.. Alright. Can we get room service at four in the morning?” I finish drying off and follow after him into the room.

**Sherlock**

"In this hotel, of course." Flopping down stomach first onto the bed I reach over to snag the phone off it's hook, "In this hotel we could get a personal massage service sent up to our room at this time also, if we so wanted."

##### John

I make a thoughtful face at that. “I haven’t had a real massage since I was doing PT for my shoulder.”

**Sherlock**

Waving the old fashioned phone at him I beam, "I've never had a massage and I don't wish a stranger's hands all over me. But I'll order one for you now."

##### John

“No!” I say a little too forcefully. “No, that’s ok. I’m good.”

**Sherlock**

That wasn't at all the reaction I expected, lowering the phone to peer at him, "Why not? I'm sure they're very skilled here."

##### John

“I... ahm.... I’m sure they are too. It wasn’t very.. enjoyable last time.. is all.” I screw up my face... not knowing if that was the correct answer. I climb into the bed next to him.

**Sherlock**

I'm growing utterly confused by his answers, reaching to pull him into my side, "I'm lead to believe that massage therapy is very different to physio therapy for injuries."

##### John

I let him pull me close and lay my head on his shoulder. “Yes. But they both relieve pain. But physio therapy requires the patient to help with the movements. Stretch out the muscles and help regain range of motion.”

**Sherlock**

"So now experience, what I am lead to believe, is a relaxing and pain free massage where you just have to lay there and enjoy?" My fingers are on the buttons, ready to dial the front desk, my eyes encouraging.

##### John

“It was kind of... painful..... and a little embarrassing.” I roll away and look at the ceiling.

**Sherlock**

Shifting my hand from the dial I watch him, "Embarrassing how?"

##### John

“Well... the shoulder part was painful... but it was a full body massage and I... I enjoyed it too much...” I mumble.

**Sherlock**

My confused stare continues, tapping the phone on the bed, "How can you enjoy something too...." suddenly my lips form into a perfect O and my eyes widen, "Oh!"

##### John

I frown, not wanting to meet his eye.

**Sherlock**

Reaching, I awkwardly pat his shoulder, trying to affect a neutral tone, "There, there. I'm sure it happens to plenty of men."

##### John

I roll my eyes. “Thanks. It doesn’t help that the person giving the massage... was a man.” I twist my mouth again.

**Sherlock**

That statement makes me pause, dropping the phone back to the bed, "Really?"

##### John

“Yeah.” I sigh and cover my face with my hand.

**Sherlock**

Picking up the phone again I think for a moment, then nod, "I have the perfect solution." before dialing the front desk and ordering a whole feast of snacks and a selection of professional massage oils, clean towels and scented candles.

##### John

I watch while he talks on the phone. When he hangs up, I ask, “What’s all that for?”

**Sherlock**

Sweeping my long legs around and off the bed I stand, reaching for one of the hotel's fluffy dressing gowns, "Oh please John, can you really not deduce it?" a hint of playfulness softens my harsh words.

##### John

“You’re going to give me a massage? It’s four in the morning...” I say sitting up on my elbows.

**Sherlock**

"Brilliant deduction John." I grab my laptop and sit on the edge of the bed, "Now I have roughly 30 minutes to learn how to massage. So quiet please."

##### John

I sigh and lay back down into the fluffy blankets, pulling them up to my chin. I would just close my eyes for a minute.

**Sherlock**

Around 30 minutes later I answer the door, receiving the trolley of food and a basket with all the items I requested. Turning I observe the loudly snoring blogger, sprawled across the bed under the blankets.

##### John

I continue to sleep, even when the bed dips, as Sherlock climbs onto the bed next to me.

**Sherlock**

I leave the food to one side, knowing it will be just as nice cold in the morning as now. The basket too is left on the side waiting. Instead I pull my laptop over and return to my research on massage techniques, allowing John to slumber on despite the snoring and occasional muttered words and giggles from him.


	11. A Fight and a Massage

##### John

I wake as light starts to steam through the sheer curtains in the room. I look over to see Sherlock reading on his laptop. “Mmm, Hey you didn’t sleep?”

**Sherlock**

"NoPe, "I give him a mild little glance, "I slept earlier. I had things to do now."

##### John

“Like what?” I snake an arm out of the covers to rest a hand on his thigh.

**Sherlock**

My thigh is rather chilled, having stayed naked apart from the open dressing gown all night, "Massage techniques. I believe I know the theory behind a number of them now."

##### John

“Mmm. You’re cold. Get under the covers with me.” I squeeze his thigh.

**Sherlock**

Glancing over to the side, then back, I murmur, "Wouldn't you like to eat snacks while I massage you..." I drop my voice to what I hope is a seductive tone, "..all over?"

##### John

“I don’t think I can eat at the same time. Maybe after?” I smile up at him. “What time is it? You should have woken me up when the cart got here.”

**Sherlock**

Without glancing at my laptop or the clock I shrug, "10am. You've slept in longer than you normally do."

##### John

“Bloody hell.” I rub my face. “Why did you let me sleep so long?”

**Sherlock**

"Because you were tired?" Snapping my laptop shut I jump out of bed, leaving the dressing gown behind as I pad over towards the food trolley, "Because we don't have plans for today. Apart from checking on the building work. Will it be done today?"

##### John

“I’m not sure. We’ll have to stop by and check.” I snuggle under the blankets some more. The room was a bit chilly and the bed was comfortable.

**Sherlock**

The trolley comes level with John's side of the bed before I attempt to climb back in, not bothering to go to my side but instead clambering over John

 

##### John

I grunt as he climbs over me.

**Sherlock**

Flopping down on my side I reach for my laptop once more, "Go ahead and eat? I'm going to look for something to do for the day."

##### John

“I thought you were going to give me a massage?” I make a small pouty face.

**Sherlock**

"I am, so stop pouting." There's a small smirk on my lips as I glance over, then back to my laptop, "But massage won't take all day and I'm growing bored."

##### John

“I thought we were going to go annoy the construction workers at the flat?”

**Sherlock**

"That won't take all day." My nose scrunches at the bridge, "It will barely take an hour before they kick us out again. Cretins."

##### John

“Mmm. They probably will.” I snuggle closer to him.

**Sherlock**

"How do you manage to be so lazy?" My attention is off my laptop by now, gazing down at John with a half quirky little grin, "I would have thought being a doctor and being a solder would mean you survive on almost no sleep and are up at dawn."

##### John

“You make me lazy. I’d rather just lay here all day with you.” I say looking back at him.

**Sherlock**

"How do I make you lazy?" My eyes roll so hard they almost physically hurt

##### John

I shrug under the covers. “You just do. And we are not at home, so there’s no flat to take care of or clients to expect.”

**Sherlock**

My rather cold toes slide under the covers to poke John's thigh, "You enjoy cleaning the flat."

##### John

I snort. “I don’t enjoy it. But it does keep me busy.”

**Sherlock**

My toes wriggle and poke even more, working their way between John's warm thighs, "Of course you enjoy it. It gives you something to complain about. You're always happiest when complaining."

##### John

“Am I?” I give him a thoughtful look. “Maybe when I’m complaining about you.”

**Sherlock**

My body wriggles even more under the covers, "It makes you so happy when I do things wrong."

##### John

“Okay... if you say so. I think you just like the attention.” I grab him around the waist and pull him close to me.

**Sherlock**

My laptop falls onto the bed, making me chuckle and try to twist in his arms to face him, "I think you miss ordering people around Captain Watson"

##### John

“Mmm. I get to order you around enough.” I pull him harder against me and bury my face in his neck, kissing lightly.

**Sherlock**

"When do you order me around?" My snorting little laugh is muffled as I lean into John's hair which is still scented from our midnight bath.

##### John

I nip at his ear before whispering, “In bed. You listen to me when I tell you to come for me.”

**Sherlock**

My whole body shudders at that, whispering, "How are you still sexually aroused John?"

##### John

“You got me all worked up in the bath. I thought you were going to jerk me off.” I breathe into his ear.

**Sherlock**

"You have a much higher sex drive than I it seems." My hand slides down to rest on his hip, attempting to conceal the stab of concern I suddenly feel, "Is that an issue?"

##### John

“No, of course not.” I press a chaste kiss to the side of his neck. “I’ve told you that before.” I lay my head down on the pillow next to him. “Sorry.”

**Sherlock**

Blinking, I allow a touch of frustration into my voice, "See. This is the issue."

##### John

“What’s the issue?” I pull back to look at him.

**Sherlock**

My shoulders slump a little, shaking my head and glancing over at the basket instead, "Let me give you that massage."

##### John

“No, what is it? Out with it then.”

**Sherlock**

Sliding out of bed, I spit my words in distaste, "I'm not good with these...feelings." The word is said like a type of flesh-eating virus.

##### John

I sit up. “I’m TRYING to help you.” I say a little loudly. “If we just talk about it...”

**Sherlock**

Spinning around I bark back, "I don't need your help or your pity."

##### John

“I don’t pity you, Sherlock. All I wanted was to be with you. To love you.” I said louder, then my voice falls softer, “And maybe, if I was lucky, you’d love me too.”

**Sherlock**

"Of course I love you," I snap back, hands curling into fists as my sides as I start to fly around the room, grabbing clothes and beginning to dress, "But it isn't enough, is it? There's an imbalance which I'll struggle to fill."

##### John

I scramble off the bed, “Of course it’s enough. You just don’t think it is!”

**Sherlock**

Pausing, my shirt crumpled in my hands, trousers pulled up but undone, I stare down, shaking my head, "You'll blame yourself when you want sex and I don't. You'll feel rejected and then blame yourself even more. You'll become upset and I won't have that."

##### John

“I... won’t be upset.” I’m not sure what else to stay. “Please don’t leave.” I beg clutching the sheet in front of me.

**Sherlock**

"I'm not leaving you John." My hands twist the shirt back and forth, mirroring John's clutching of the sheet as we face each other, "But one day you'll leave me. All hearts are broken."

##### John

“I won’t.... not for this. I know you. I know what I signed up for. When I let myself love you. When I asked for your heart.” I take a small step forward.

**Sherlock**

"How can I feel good, feel confident, when you apologize for my own...." I grit my teeth, spitting the next word, "Freakishness."

##### John

“You’re not a freak. Everyone has a different sex drive. It’s a normal thing that all couples have to adjust to. We won’t be in sync all the time.”

**Sherlock**

The shirt finally gives up under my fingers, a loud tearing sound heard in the room as the seam surrenders, "Of course I'm a freak."

##### John

I step the rest of the way towards him and take the shirt from his fingers. “Fine. You’re my freak then.” I reach up to his cheek, to make him look at me.

**Sherlock**

My head lifts slowly, eyes clear and dry but showing a hint of vulnerability I work hard to hide usually. My voice is level once more, softer though, "You'll grow frustrated. You'll grow angry. At yourself. At me."

##### John

“I don’t want to make promises I can’t keep. But I can say... it’s just because I’ve been without... someone to share this with. And it’s also because this is so new. I just want you all the time. I can’t help it. That’s why I said sorry.”

**Sherlock**

Gazing into his eyes I finally start to understand, tilting my head slightly, "Have you ever felt like this John?"

##### John

“What do you mean? Feeling like I want you all the time?” I fidget with the sheet a bit, looking away.

**Sherlock**

I don't like the fact he's avoiding my eyes now, reaching to grasp his chin lightly to try and turn him back to me, "Like -this-. You want me. You love me. You need me."

##### John

I meet his eyes. “No, never.” I choke out.

**Sherlock**

My lips are full and soft as they meet his, eyes fluttering closed, my grip still firm but not painful on his chin to hold him there.

 

##### John

My breath catches when our lips meet and I let the sheet fall to bring my hands up to grip his biceps.

**Sherlock**

Using my height advantage I sweep into his mouth, my hand dropping to his shoulder, the other wrapping around his chest to bring him close.

##### John

I let him pull me close and my tongue darts out to meet his. I pull away a bit sucking on his tongue as I pull back.

**Sherlock**

"You do know how I feel about you?" My shoulders sag a little, "I don't need to keep saying it, do I? Like a teenage girl."

##### John

“No, I know. But I love hearing it when you do say it. So even if you did say it 100 times a day, I’d never get tired of hearing it.” I give him another soft kiss.

**Sherlock**

My head dips to catch his lower lip between mine again, before I mumur, "And if I never say it again but resolve to show you each day it's true?"

##### John

“Then I’d still know it.” I kiss him deeper this time. “But I do love you. Does it make you uncomfortable when I say it?”

**Sherlock**

Gripping his lip between mine I tug, before letting go and slipping my tongue into his mouth, whispering with open lips, "Not at all. It makes me feel something I've never felt before."

##### John

I close the kiss then pull back. “I haven’t been saying it because you hadn’t said it and I thought it was making you feel... feel uncomfortable.... obligated.” I look away again.

**Sherlock**

My eyes roll, reaching to try and grasp his chin once more. This time there's a touch of a smile to my lips, "It makes me feel treasured for the first time. Wanted. Remember what happens when you praise me? It's like that, but more."

##### John

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” I press my lips to his again, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his middle.

 

**Sherlock**

Nodding I pull back, smiling warmly now, "And I also."

##### John

I rest my head on his chest and sigh. “What now?”

**Sherlock**

My hand comes up to stroke over his strong back, leaning to rest on his hair, "I could give you oral sex?"

##### John

I chuckle. “We just fought about how I wanted too much sex and now you to give me a blow job?”

**Sherlock**

Finding his spine, my fingers tease down it, nodding, "We can compromise? Sometimes, even if I'm not aroused, I can provide you with sex anyway?"

##### John

I screw up my mouth. “I don’t want you to ‘provide’ me with it. It’s supposed to be for both of us. And you can’t honestly tell me that you wouldn’t be aroused by getting me off.”

**Sherlock**

His words give me pause. Would I be aroused with just that act, even if my body shows not the slightest interest now? "Bed." I word it as a command, pulling my trousers down once more to kick them off.

##### John

“What? Why?” I put my hands on my hips.

**Sherlock**

Bending down, I attempt to sweep John up and into my arms, rather impatient now I've had the idea, "Experiment."

##### John

“What?” I stammer as he tosses me into the bed. “What kind of experiment?”

**Sherlock**

As John falls onto the bed, laying spread out and confused, I climb on top of him, wriggling down till I'm laying between his legs, smirking up his body as long fingers dig into his hip, "Experiment."

 

##### John

“I thought you were going to give me a massage?” I sit up on my elbows and peer at him over my half hard cock.

**Sherlock**

My head lifts, a hint of frustration coming across in my eyes, then I pause, face lighting up as I leap off the bed and across the room in one single bound, "Perfect!"

##### John

“This isn’t going to hurt is it? And I’m going to be awake?” I lay back, a bit resigned. When he got the idea for an experiment, there wasn’t much I could do.

**Sherlock**

Grabbing the basket I zoom around the room, placing and lighting scented candles as I go, dimming the light switch and pulling the curtains tightly shut so we're cocooned in the candlelit and slightly lavender and vanilla scented darkness, "Don’t you trust me John?"

##### John

“Of course, I do.” I answer as I watch him moving around the room.

**Sherlock**

Finishing the candles, the large fluffy towel is shaken out and draped over my side of the bed, patting it, "Move onto this. Face down. Arms folded under your head."

##### John

I do as I’m told and scoot over onto the towel.

**Sherlock**

I inspect the remainder of the basket. The hotel has provided a few blends of massage oils along with base and scents to create my own. Despite my new researched knowledge of blends, I decide to go for one labeled as a ready blended sensual one, uncapping it with a snick before sniffing it and nodding. Not too feminine but warming and gentle on the senses.

##### John

I wait patiently as Sherlock goes through all the oils. “What did you choose?” I ask.

**Sherlock**

I swing my leg over his hip, settling down on his thighs and grinning a little at the way my long, rangy arms will be able to reach every part of his stout body from here. "I can't tell you. It may bias your reaction." shaking some of the oil onto my hands I warm it, before recalling the diagrams from my mind.

##### John

“Mmm. So I’m supposed to guess?” I wiggle my hips, trying to get comfortable.

 

**Sherlock**

Freezing I try and ignore the wriggling, firm pair of buttocks that are rubbing on my groin, instead warming some more oil and taking a deep breath before reply, "Just enjoy. I think that's the general idea?"

##### John

“Mmm, alright.” I try and relax as I wait for him to start.

**Sherlock**

Leaning forwards I shift my mind from my own bodily sensations, dismissing my transport for the moment, and instead concentrating on the shape, density and tension in John's shoulders. Diagrams and words flash up from my mind from the massage instructions I've read.

 

##### John

I let out a deep sigh as he rubs his thumbs into my shoulders.

**Sherlock**

My hands suddenly seem too large and clumsy on his skin, having to arch in order to work his muscles as I should. I envy for a moment John's short and strong fingers before dismissing it, using my palms and calloused fingertips instead, imagining he was my violin and I was coaxing sound out of him.

##### John

All I can do is lie there and enjoy it. His fingers work over my upper back and neck. I sigh again. The oil was slick on his hands and it felt so soft.

**Sherlock**

The warming smell starts to rise as the oil heats and mixes with both our natural scents, starting to learn to feel my way around John's body now, working his bad shoulder very carefully.

##### John

I grunt as he rubs on my bad shoulder. I hadn’t realized how tight it really was.

**Sherlock**

Frowning I test his muscles again, then lean in, cupping his shoulder and pulling his arm up very slowly and gently, "Tell me if it hurts?"

##### John

I grunt again. “It does but in a good way.”

**Sherlock**

My oiled and warmed hands begin to sweep up and down John's arm from shoulder joint to finger tips, feeling and squeezing my way along as I swivel and test his stiffened and damaged limb.

 

##### John

A sharp pain shoots through my shoulder and I gasp. It subsides quickly as Sherlock rubs down my arm.

**Sherlock**

I feel rather than hear the gasp, so caught up in the movement and play of John's muscles, following them like the vibrating strings of my instrument as I attempt to tease out and relax the tortured strands, whispering, "You tense them too much, when you clench your fists."

##### John

“Mmmm.” Is all I can manage.

**Sherlock**

One hand reaches for the oil, sprinkling it onto him as my other hand supports his arm before returning to smoothing up and down, grasping his hand in between my fingers and squeezing, finding confidence now.

##### John

“Oh... that feels nice.” I sigh out. My hands always feel stiff and with him working them over they suddenly felt loose.

**Sherlock**

Grinning I use the callouses on my fingertips and fingers to add to the massage, pulling our hands together and apart, "I should give you at least a hand massage often. I know the cold weather and your clinic work makes them stiff. It may explain your typing rate also"

##### John

I smile and chuckle a bit. “What ever you say. I’ll let you rub me down anytime you think is necessary.”

**Sherlock**

Leaning in, I finish my work on his bad arm, lowering it gently to the side and starting on his other arm, repeating the process but with a little more vigor, "How do you feel about feet?"

##### John

“What do you mean?” I mumble, this side was not painful like the other side had been. It was starting to make me sleepy.

**Sherlock**

Working my way up to his hand I repeat the pulling and squeezing of his fingers, my tone blunt, "Foot massages. There's some scientific evidence they're of benefit, if only to circulation."

##### John

“Dunno. Never had one.” I mumble back.

**Sherlock**

Lowering his arm down, I grab the massage oil and start to scoot down the bed, the light of curiosity in my eyes, "I shall attempt one though I'm wary of some of the claims I've found."

##### John

“Like what?”

**Sherlock**

I slip off the edge of the bed, grabbing a nearby chair and heaving it over before sitting on it, the perfect height now to inspect John's feet as they lay on the bed in front of me, "You have lovely neat little feet. Your toes actually look like toes."

##### John

I crinkle my nose a bit. “What does that mean? Yours don’t?”

**Sherlock**

Rolling my eyes I start to oil my hands once more, sliding them together before reaching to take one of John's perfect little feet in my palm, marveling at how I could hold it almost entirely in my fingers, "Of course not. My feet are abnormal, like the rest of me. My toes are almost longer than some people's fingers."

##### John

“Mmm. That length translates elsewhere.”

**Sherlock**

Blinking I peer up him, nodding, "Indeed. My fingers are abnormally long also, as you can feel." With that I begin sweeping my thumbs up and down the sole of his foot, remembering to press hard so I don't tickle.

 

##### John

“Wasn’t talking about your fingers.” I slur.

**Sherlock**

Chuckling, my thumbs begin to probe the various regions my research highlighted that may correlate to John's well being and state of relaxation, "Legs? I know I have long, skinny legs, believe me. It took me many years to get them under control."

##### John

“Mmm. Ridiculous, you’re like a bloody octopus. All legs and arms. But I wasn’t talking about those either. Keep guessing.”

**Sherlock**

Adding more oil, my thumb begins to work the part of his sole identified as giving a calming feel, "You enjoy my legs. I've seen you watching them. Ever since we met in fact"

##### John

“I didn’t say I didn’t love them... just not what I was talking about.”

**Sherlock**

Rubbing circles on his soles now, I chuckle, "Would you mean my penis by any chance? Crude soldier."

##### John

I let out a giggle. “So long...” I giggle some more.

**Sherlock**

Joining in his giggles with my own, deeper ones, I drop one foot, picking up the other, "How do you feel? Apart from silly."

##### John

“Mmm. Very relaxed.” I wiggle my toes on the foot he just finished with.

**Sherlock**

Frowning, I try to recall what I had learn during the night, then attempt to locate the area which the internet informed me should be linked to John's arousal, starting to massage it, "Just relaxed?"

##### John

They way he was rubbing and the sound of his voice was starting to wake me up a bit. My body was starting to tingle all over.

**Sherlock**

My tone is husky, deep, vibrating up through the soles of his massaged feet, "How about now?"

##### John

I let out a sigh that borders on a groan. His voice rumbles through me and settles in my belly. “I thought you were just giving me a massage.”

**Sherlock**

My thumbs rub that certain spot on his feet that, in the diagram I had studied showed a crude image of a man's arousal, "I am. I am also experimenting."

##### John

He pushes deep into my foot, and the arousal that was sitting low in my belly makes the rest of its way to my groin. My balls tighten up and my cock starts to throb to life. I let out a breathy ‘Ugh’. I shift my hips on the bed. “What did you do? Is it supposed to do that?”

**Sherlock**

My eyes light, lips spreading as I continue to manipulate that area, "Maybe there is something to this after all..."

##### John

I sigh again. He was just rubbing my foot. Why did it feel so good?

**Sherlock**

Dropping one foot, I pick up the first, trying to find the same spot on that to test the effects.

##### John

“You already did that one.” I mumble. I was ready for him to move up from my feet.

**Sherlock**

My voice is a low purr as I rub my thumbs on the same area, "I didn't touch this bit the first time. How does it feel?"

##### John

I suck in a breath. “Good...” I wiggle my hips again.

**Sherlock**

At that I release his foot, lowering it back down and nodding, seeming satisfied, "Roll over and let me see?"

##### John

I suddenly forgot all about the massage and did as I was told and rolled over. My cock filling the rest of the way out, now that it had space to grow. I feel my face heat at my lack of control.

**Sherlock**

My sharp eyes rake over him, nodding, lust colouring my tone as I make no attempt to hide my own arousal as it sits upright and proud in my lap, "My experiment on all grounds has been successful."

##### John

“Was it? What were the results?” I stammer out a little breathless.

**Sherlock**

Dropping down onto the bed from the chair I start to crawl up his body on all fours, retaining burning eye contact, "Can't you deduce?"

##### John

“Mmm. Let me see... that the spots on my feet that you researched, do cause me to be aroused.” I pull him close to whisper in his ear, “And.... just the idea of me being hard from what you did to me, makes you hard too.”

**Sherlock**

The fact that John has managed to understand both my experiments causes me to grow almost painfully hard, leaning down to growl back with a flick of my tongue, "I enjoy it when you're not an idiot."

##### John

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I reach up greedily for his mouth, my tongue diving up in search of his. I grab his hips and pull him fully on top of me.

**Sherlock**

Falling on top of him my lust is almost roaring from me, grabbing his hair and waist to grind into him, "Maybe all I need to do to arouse myself is to arouse you? Will it work everytime?"

##### John

I moan into his mouth then pull back. “I don’t know... we’ll have to try it several times to establish a trend, hmm?” I buck my hips up into him. “God, you are so fucking hard already.”

**Sherlock**

My tongue dances around his mouth, then I nod, "Fuck me?"

##### John

“Again? Already? I’d almost rather have you just like this....” I pull his hips down hard to grind our cocks together. I let out a deep groan.

**Sherlock**

At his words I run a very quick systems check over my transport, realising that actually I was still quite sore and aching there. John was so smart in some areas it seems, "You're right. Let’s just do this?" I mark my words with a firm, sensual grind of my hips onto his.

##### John

“Oh, please... I want to watch you get yourself off.” I groan out.

 

**Sherlock**

Pulling back a little my oily hand sneaks between us, trying to wrap long fingers around us both, "Together?"

##### John

“God... Yes.” He wraps his long fingers around us both and I thrust up into his hand.

**Sherlock**

My legs drop to either side of his thighs, knees hitting the bed so I can get an angle to thrust properly into my hand, bending to catch his lips once more to tug and play.

##### John

He catches my lips and I reach up to meet him. “Fuck, Sherlock... you are so good at this. Make me come please.” I begged. I wasn’t sure why I was so incredibly turned on and desperate this time. How the hell did he do this to me?

**Sherlock**

Using my knees and back I thrust up and down him, in and out of my hand against him, panting, my other arm supporting me on the bed above him as I pant, "Cl...close."

##### John

“Me too... already.” My hips thrust up to meet his and I bring a hand up behind his neck to pull his mouth back to mine.

**Sherlock**

Delving in deep with my tongue my breath catches, gasping and then tensing, pulling back slightly to give two strained puffs before I'm spurting all over my hand, all over John's stomach and all over his oily, thrusting cock.

##### John

“Oh... fuck.. Sherlock... So fucking hot...” I give one last forceful thrust up, almost lifting us off the bed, and I’m pulsing out hot and wet into Sherlock’s hand and out onto my stomach.

**Sherlock**

Pumping his orgasm as best I can, panting and sliding down to try and lap at him as he comes, trying to catch as much as possible between deep, throbbing moans of my own.

##### John

I throw my head back into the pillows as he tries to catch the last few spurts of come as he squeezes them out through my after shocks. My breaths come out in long puffs and I groan out his name. “Sherlock... oh fuck.. ‘lock...”

 

**Sherlock**

Glancing up I shift, smearing his head around my lips to leave a glistening trace of his passion behind before lifting my head, eyes glazed with the drifting, peaceful feeling I get now whenever we do this, before my tongue slides out to lap all around my mouth.

##### John

One last aftershock hits me as I watch him lick my cum off his lips. I huff out a sigh. “God, you are so beautiful. C’mere.” I grab his arm to pull him up to me, to kiss him. I groan into his mouth when I can taste myself on him.

**Sherlock**

My chuckle makes us both tremble a little, collapsing into his arms thankfully. My lips open for his attentions, finding it quite intriguing that he would seek out his own taste and not mind.

##### John

“What are you laughing at?” I ask between kisses.

**Sherlock**

Nudging and nuzzling his lips I murmur, "For a straight man you don't seem to fear the taste of yourself."

##### John

“I just like that you enjoy it. And I’ve tasted you... it’s not that different.” I start leaving kisses down his neck.

**Sherlock**

My head flops back onto the pillow, enjoying his attention now while amazed he could still move, "I've come to the conclusion I would be willing to provide oral sex at any time and any place."

##### John

“Mmm. Good... me too... any time, any place... to give or receive...” I plant one last kiss on his lips before snuggling into his neck.

**Sherlock**

My arm shifts, wrapping around his shoulders to pull him close, "Did my massage...have the same effect as the other? I believed it was relaxing you instead of arousing you."

##### John

“The other? You mean the other massage I had?”

**Sherlock**

"Mmmmm, yuP." My free hand is now attempting to pull the covers up, finding it tricky as we’re both laying on them with towels under us...oily and cum covered towels at that.

##### John

“Maybe we should get cleaned up a bit... and the other massage was full body but I think he did the foot thing too... I used to think he did it on purpose...”

**Sherlock**

My eyes widen a little, gripping the blankets. I feel a rather familiar sensation inside me, one that's only appeared since meeting John, "Who was he?" I bark.

##### John

“Just some massage therapist at Queen Elizabeth Hospital. I was still recovering there when my Doctor recommended massage in addition to my physical therapy.”

**Sherlock**

I look rather grumpy at that, scowling, "I don't agree with him arousing you. He probably couldn't resist your handsome looks."

##### John

I blush a bit at that and am about to say something in return when I hear a phone buzzing somewhere in the room. I sit up a bit trying to identify where it’s coming from.

“I think that’s me.” I say trying to climb out of bed.

**Sherlock**

Pulling the pillow over my head I mumble, "No, you don't buzz that well. You make more of a panting, gasping noise."

##### John

“I think I say fuck a lot, too...” I say climbing out of bed. I find my phone in my coat pocket. I look at the caller ID. “It’s Molly.” I say to Sherlock before answering. “Hey Molly.”

**Sherlock**

The pillow goes flying across the room as I sit up, my ears almost noticeably pricking up to try and listen.

##### John

“Hey John, is Sherlock that mad at me? I was texting him but he didn’t answer.” Molly sounds a little crestfallen on the other end of the line. “No, no. We didn’t plug our phones in last night. So his must’ve died. What’s up?” I ask. ‘Where’s your phone?’ I mouth to Sherlock. “Well, I came into work to get caught up. And I’ve got an interesting infection here that I thought Sherlock might like to take a look at... if he’s interested...” she says. “Hold on, I’ll ask him.” I look at Sherlock. “Molly wants to know if you’d like to come down and seen an interesting infection that she has... on corpse.”

**Sherlock**

My eyes light up, leaping out of bed and heading straight towards the bathroom without a word, my body striped in the remains of our playtime and needing to be washed away.

##### John

“I’ll take that as a yes... yes, Molly, we’ll be there in about half an hour?” I say. “Alright, see you guys in a bit.” Molly says before hanging up. I move into the bathroom, where Sherlock was rinsing off in the shower. I step in with him.

**Sherlock**

"Can this day get any better?" Beaming, I lean down and kiss John quickly before soaping us both to rinse off the sweat, oil and cum from our bodies.

##### John

I hum as he kisses me. We get rinsed off and dressed are soon bounding down the stairs towards the street.

**Sherlock**

I'm almost skipping in glee as I enter the morgue, beaming and looking around for Molly. There's an air of almost innocent excitement about me and I seem to have quite forgotten the awkward incident at dinner.

##### John

“Hey guys!” Molly says brightly, looking up from where she was working over a body on the table.

**Sherlock**

I can't help but return her smile, a little fake around the edges but there. "Molly. I trust you're not going to attempt to kiss me again and we can work together as professionals once more?"

##### John

Molly blushes a bit and her eyes dart to mine before laughing nervously. “Um... no. I... just thought you’d want to see this infection. Started out as just regular eczema... then sepsis. It’s what killed him.” She looked at Sherlock with bright eyes.

**Sherlock**

Sweeping off my scarf I reveal my neck, not realising I have a line of red marks along the long stretch of it's pale surface, reaching from ear down into the collar of my coat, "John. Coffee?"

##### John

“Yeah I can get some...” I trail off when I see his neck. I guess I had gotten a little carried away this morning. I clear my throat and hope Molly wouldn’t notice. “Molly, coffee?”

**Sherlock**

Molly's eyes are fixed to my neck as I begin to move around the lab, reaching to slide off my coat to loop it over the back of a chair. Even more of the marks are revealed, growing larger towards the curve of my collar bone as it flashes from the neck of my black shirt.

##### John

“No, I’m good. Thanks, John.” Molly chokes out as she watches Sherlock move through the lab. Oh... she’s seen the marks... “I’ll be right back.” I say as leave through the doors.

**Sherlock**

Turning back to Molly I give her my best charming smile, knowing how well it's worked in the past, "Now Molly. Where is this interesting corpse you have for me? Come along John."

##### John

“John, left to get coffee, Sherlock.” Molly says shaking her head. Molly goes over to the other table with a body under a sheet. She pulls it back and shows Sherlock the infected area on the man’s arm.

**Sherlock**

Leaning down over the body I begin to inspect it, retreating into my own world of skin and blood samples.

##### John

A few minutes later, I slam through the lab doors carrying two coffees. I rush over to Sherlock and setting his coffee on the lab counter. “Greg’s ripped his stitches and has passed out on the floor. He’s at your brother’s alone. I’ve got to go.” I give Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll call you when I know more.” I rush back out the lab doors before either of them can say anything.

**Sherlock**

"Who's Greg?" I huff as John vanishes through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next scene takes place in Chapter 4 of 221 Boom here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30042255


	12. Poisoned Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter picks up after Chapter 14 of 221 Boom here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30129348

**Sherlock**

Glaring at my phone I slip it away in my coat pocket as I get out of the taxi outside 221B. What was he going on about? Something wrong with the tea I made? Probably upset as I made it and it didn't meet the standards he now set for Lestrade. Stupid. I go to open the door of 221 and feel a slightly unsettled feeling wash over me, a slight pain in my stomach. I'm about to pull out my phone to text my brother back when I grin to myself, shaking my head. Why would I do that? I feel fine. Better than fine in fact! What I need is to see my John. Spinning on my heel I start to stride along Baker Street towards the quieter, residential streets where John has his residence at the clinic. As I go I feel a little like dancing for some reason, putting in a couple of waltz steps that turn into stumbles, clutching onto the wall for balance. This...isn't good. Not good at all. I speed up, wanting desperately to reach John now, my head starting to spin and race out of control. So much my thoughts start spilling out of my mouth, startling passer bys as I reel off deductions about them from nowhere. As I reach the clinic I'm grasping the wall to stop my collapse, my head on fire and thoughts moving too fast even for me to follow. All I know is I have to see my John.

##### John

I’m just finishing up with a patient, when I hear a commotion out in the waiting room. “...need to see him right now... I LOVE HIM!” I hear a slurred voice that sounded strangely like Sherlock. Oh no.. I head towards the front desk, where I run into the receptionist. “What’s going on?” I ask her. “It’s Sherlock. He’s acting strange. Like he’s drunk.” She replies. My face falls and I head to out into the waiting room to see Sherlock spinning in circles, waving his phone and one of the waiting room magazines.

**Sherlock**

I tried to send my brother a text...either warning or calling for help. I'm unsure now. The world is hazy around the edges and my brain keeps wanting to shut down from overloading. My body wants nothing more than to comply with that, making me stagger into a bunch of chairs from which I snatch a magazine and wave it, yelling, "MY BOYFRIEND. He's a doctor solider and so smart. I love him and I miss him and I DEMAND to see him, so there. I have rights as his boyfriend you know."

##### John

I go up to him and grab him around the shoulders. “Sherlock. I’m here. What’s wrong? What happened?” My face is creased with worry.

**Sherlock**

My lips spread into a wide, honest and relieved smile, collapsing fowards into him in a tangle of arms and legs, pushing my phone into his face, "You're my boyfriend John and I love you so much. Where have you beeeeeen?"

##### John

My face turns bright pink as the few people in the waiting room and the receptionist and nurses looked on. “Let’s go back to my office, Sherlock.” I turn him, still holding his shoulders and walk him through the waiting room doors and into my office where I shut the door behind us. I attempt to sit him in a chair. “Sherlock, What happened? Did you have something to drink today?”

**Sherlock**

Beaming at the way he helps me along and sits me down I break out into deep giggles, flopping around the chair bonelessly. My John is so helpful and considerate. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Maybe? He's looking at me weird. I thrust my phone at him again, yelling, "Mycroft."

##### John

I take his phone and start looking through the messages. “What about Mycroft? Is that where you came from? From Mycroft’s house?”

**Sherlock**

Nodding I try and reach for a notepad and pen on John's desk, my vision starting to haze, my arms like disconnected jelly rods, "Tea....blames me...." there's a hitch in my throat, almost as if I'm about to burst into tears. This amazes me and I sit and contemplate it for a moment, tears running down my cheeks.

##### John

I look at Sherlock struggling with a pen and paper, tears streaming down his face. “Oh, Love... maybe you should lie down.”

**Sherlock**

Shaking my head I continue my battle with both the pen and my emotions, snapping, "Greg is in danger! Need too.....too..." the pen and paper fall to the floor, burying my spinning head into my hands.

##### John

I pick up his phone again and type out a text Mycroft.   
  
**Text to Mycroft** Hi, it's John. Using Sherlock's phone as mine is in my locker. He's just come in to see me and is acting a bit strange, almost drunk. Babbling something about tea and Lestrade. Is there anything I should know about?  
  
**text to Sherlock's phone** We are in A &E at Bart's... Greg passed out after drinking some suspect tea.  
  
**Text to Mycroft** oh god. Think Sherlock had some too? I'm going to get some bloods run. Hope Greg is ok. Keep me informed.  
  
“Sherlock, we need to get you to A &E... Greg is already there. He passed out.”

**Sherlock**

My head rolls to one side, nodding. "Whatever you want my love. I really don't feel well." Oh look, a handy bin just in reach of my wobbly arms as my stomach starts to reject the morning's breakfast of Mycroft's leftovers and the tea.

##### John

“Oh... Sherlock.” I rub his back as he throws up onto the trash can. I grab him a tissue off my desk to wipe his mouth before helping him up again. I tell the receptionist that we are going to A&E on the way out the door and we get into a cab quickly.

**Sherlock**

Staggering alongside John my head begins to clear just a little. My body still feels weak and achy, rubber like legs that seem to go on for miles and send shock waves of pain when they strike the pavement. I rely on John's strength to keep me upright as we travel, snuggling into his side in a ball of self pity in the cab but I no longer feel like I'm about to pass out and I'm regaining some control over mouth and emotions.

##### John

I hold him close in the back of the cab, his head resting on my shoulder. “How are you feeling now?”

**Sherlock**

"Confused." My words are a little slurred and slow, "Where am I?"

##### John

“We are on our way to Bart’s. You drank some bad tea at Mycroft’s.” I stroke his hair.

**Sherlock**

"Mycroft's tea tastes disgusting." My head droops again, tiredness creeping over me. "He makes it too weak."

##### John

I smile a bit and press a kiss into the top of his head. The second time in a week that we were going to the hospital. For something life threatening. I kiss him again as the cab pulls up in front of Bart’s. “Sherlock, we’re here, Love. Come on.” I help him sit up and climb out of the cab and into the A&E.

**Sherlock**

I manage to stagger a couple of steps and then clutch onto John, head spinning and feeling woozy again, muttering, "Thank god for my high tolerance to drugs."

##### John

“You’re not doing too well as it is...” I find him a wheel chair and plop him into it. We approach the desk and the receptionists looks up at us. “What is it this time, boys?” She asks handing me a clip board. “Sherlock drank some bad tea. Our friend was admitted too. Greg Lestrade.” I explain. Her eyes shoot up. “Oh right! We were told that if you arrived to take you to a room right away.”

**Sherlock**

Wriggling in the wheel chair I start to push myself down the corridor, leaving John behind to talk to the nice receptionist. I have to find Lestrade...for some reason I can't quite remember.

##### John

I see Sherlock trying to escape, but I grab the handles of the chair and drag him back. The nurse guides us to a room and I start helping Sherlock out of his clothes.

**Sherlock**

"Why are we getting naked Jaaaawn?" I slur, reaching for him to try and slide his jacket off, "Are you horny? Bad doctor."

##### John

Thankful we were alone in the room for a moment, I chuckle. “No, you. You’re sick. We’re in hospital. We’ve got to get you in bed so they can take some blood so we can find out what’s wrong.”

**Sherlock**

That sounds....interesting, I'll admit, flopping down onto the bed and attempting to pull off my trousers too, "Can I have samples?"

##### John

“Of your own blood, no.” I grab a hospital gown out of the cabinet in the room and go to sit on the bed to help Sherlock put it on.

**Sherlock**

"Yes!" I bat away the gown, sitting there naked and waiting, "It's my blood. I want samples."

##### John

“That’s against hospital policy. They won’t let you have samples of biohazard material. And you have to wear a gown. I won’t have you showing off all your bits to the nurses this time.” I shake the gown insistently.

**Sherlock**

"They've seen them before, " I snap back, starting to grow irritable as my head and stomach ache, "And I want samples. Otherwise you get nothing from me." With that I flip myself over to curl up in a ball facing the wall, my pale rump visible to all.

##### John

“Maybe Molly will be able to get some for you.” I offer. “Please, Sherlock. We need to get you well so we can go home.” I brush back his curls.

**Sherlock**

My voice drops to a low little sulky tone, "Get me samples and I'll put on a gown?"

##### John

“Sherlock, please, this is the second time this week we are here. I hate seeing you like this. Please just cooperate, for me?” I say softly.

**Sherlock**

My voice drops even lower, a very, very slight lisp to it, "One sample? You can take it when they're all done with me."

##### John

“Fine. Sherlock. Fine.” I say resigned.

**Sherlock**

I try and sit up and reach for the gown to put it on, the room spinning though and making me feel sick once more.

##### John

Sherlock starts to go green as he sits up to put on the gown. “Are you going to be sick again?” I ask. I get up quickly to get a tub out of a cupboard.

**Sherlock**

Pressing my lips together I shake my head, then lunge for the tub in John's hands, stumbling naked across the floor.

##### John

I hold the tub for him as he gets sick again. I help him back to the bed slipping the gown on his arms before helping him under the covers. I take the tub to the bathroom to clean it out and when I come back the nurse was coming in to take his blood.

**Sherlock**

I'm cooperating with the nurse nicely, doing exactly as she says and not complaining, managing a tiny smile to John as I do so.

##### John

I go to the other side of the bed and pull up a chair. I slip my hand into Sherlock’s and squeeze a bit.

**Sherlock**

I'm overcome with a feeling of weariness, keeping my attention on John now, "How is Lestrade?"

##### John

“I don’t know. I’ll go check on him in a minute. I want to get you settled in first.” I brush a hand through his hair again.

**Sherlock**

Nodding I try and lay down again, mumbling, "Did he get out of the explosion all right?"

##### John

“The explosion?” I look over his face with concern. Was he going to have even more memory loss with whatever that tea was drugged with. I hoped Mycroft’s team would be able to figure it out quickly. The nurse finishes taking his blood and I continue to stroke his hair.

**Sherlock**

I curl up on the bed, tugging the blanket over myself, nodding, "He was hurt...that's why my head hurts. I don't know why my stomach hurts."

##### John

“It’s ok, Love. Just rest. You’ll feel better soon.” I lean down to kiss the top of his head.

**Sherlock**

The blanket is pulled up and over my head, voice muffled, "Remember my sample love?"

##### John

“Of course. I’ll talk to Molly.” I said through a smile. He’d never called me ‘Love’ before. I wasn’t entirely sure he’d remember this conversation anyway. But it was nice. I stroke his back through the blankets until I’m sure he had dropped off to sleep. I slip out of the room in search of Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the Johnlock side snippets for this story!! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter can be found in Chapter 1 of 221Boom! here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13132902/chapters/30041424


End file.
